La légende de la forêt d'Emerald
by barjy02
Summary: Il était une fois dans une forêt profonde... Destiel sous fond de légende et de conte... Je ne vous en dis pas plus
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou.**

 **J'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous embarquer dans une nouvelle adaptation. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **C'est une adaptation libre certes ( histoire de prévenir les puristes) mais je pense que malgré tout, elle reste fidèle à l'esprit de l'original et surtout aux caractères de la série ( ma véritable obsession, j'avoue et ce peu importe le bordel que fiche les scénaristes avec eux et surtout Castiel, ces dernières saisons ).**

 **.**

 **Je vous laisse deviner de quelle adaptation il s'agit et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour vous en dévoiler le titre.**

 **.**

 **Je tiens tout spécialement à remercier Cha et Nouchka pour leurs coups de pied aux fesses (elles comprendront XD)**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha, ma béta et amie.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre I : « La légende de la forêt d'Emerald »**

.

 _Il était une fois, en ces temps que nul ne peut définir, un monde où l'infiniment petit côtoyait l'infiniment grand._

 _Où les machines possédaient une magie aujourd'hui disparue et les hommes le pouvoir de créer, mais l'interdiction d'exister._

 _._

 _Un temps où les immensités grimpaient jusqu'au ciel, telle Babel défiant les Cieux. Les anges s'en offusquèrent. Comment de telles fourmis pouvaient-elles prétendre tendre jusqu' à eux, les élus ?_

 _._

 _S'ensuivit une guerre puis une autre, mais rien n'y fit. Les hommes résistèrent. Dans les rangs célestes, le doute s'était incrusté, vil poison. Parmi la lumière, une ombre se rebelle et observe cet infini petit avec curiosité._

 _N'étaient-ils pas eux aussi la création du Divin Grand, le sacré auquel personne ne devait s'opposer ?_

 _._

 _L'être rangea sa lame et s'assit pour ne plus bouger, fasciné par ces êtres qui maniaient la vapeur comme lui sa grâce. Qui créaient des machines volantes, les portant comme ses ailes._

 _Qui créaient la mort, comme son poignard éteignait la vie._

 _._

 _Quand il lui fut ordonné de mener les légions sur Canopolis, il posa les armes, suivi par plusieurs de ses loyaux. Michael, l'archange céleste, ne put tolérer une telle rébellion et sa colère demeurée légendaire étouffa tout instinct de dissidence aux rangs des siens depuis._

 _._

 _« Qu'il en soit ainsi », en s'approchant de l'être de lumière piégé sous sa coupole de verre._

 _Il en caressa la surface, mais l'être céleste resta digne dans son drapé éthéré._

 _« Je te bannis sur ces terres que tu vénères tant, loin de ces villes qui te fascinent… De lumière, tu deviendras ténèbres… De beauté céleste, tu ne seras plus que noirceur… Tu ne trouveras le salut qu'en réussissant à te faire aimer par l'un de ces êtres de chair et de sang », en désignant d'un geste ample la terre apparue en filigrane dans le creux de sa main divine. « Ta grâce, tel le sablier, sera le temps qu'il te sera accordé. Quand la dernière flamme brillera, Bête, tu resteras », psalmodiant dans un langage inconnu des hommes, levant la paume de sa main droite, comme la justice lève le glaive._

 _._

 _La forêt d'Emerald est depuis maudite. Nul jamais n'en traverse la rive gauche. On dit que les chiens de l'enfer en gardent les terres. Il doit y avoir du vrai dans cette légende, vu que personne n'en est jamais revenu pour la contredire._

.

.

Un murmure, un brouhaha puis des éclats de rire enfantins empreints d'une peur troublée.

Des pieds de chaise qui grincent et une dizaine de garçons et de filles se lèvent de leur bancs d'école. Le cours est fini.

Le maître sourit en les regardant se disperser tout en le saluant. La légende de la forêt d'Emerald n'est pas prête de mourir.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre et observe les hauts arbres qui se dressent entre Jefferson City et la ville de Canopolis qui les défie au loin. Une légère brume s'élève de la cité. Vapeur d'une industrie en perpétuelle renaissance.

Fut un temps, il vivait dans ses entrailles de briques et de bruit, mais il préfère aujourd'hui la quiétude de cette petite ville de campagne.

.

Il enfile sa redingote, attrape son haut de forme et sa canne. Un dernier regard sur sa classe vide et il sort en laissant traîner ses yeux sur les quelques arbres morts à l'Est d'Emerald.

.

.

Dans les rues, c'est l'effervescence des fins de journée. Les chevaux d'acier crachent leurs vapeurs menés par leurs chauffeurs, lunettes de protection collées aux yeux, juchés sur leurs hauts sièges en cuir.

Les carcasses de fer puddlé et de cuivre partagent l'espace avec quelques chevaux de chair, de ceux que Gabriel préfère. Il ne les jalouse pas, ces fanfarons, et le seul cheval de fer qui lui ait jamais fait envie ne traverse que rarement la ville. Son propriétaire, Dean Winchester, tient bien trop à son prototype pour risquer l'embardée avec l'un de ces chauffeurs du dimanche.

.

Il traverse la rue pour se rendre jusqu'à l'étal voisin où il retrouve une partie de ses élèves qui bataillent pour quelques sucreries.

On rit, on se chamaille gentiment et personne ne s'inquiète de savoir qu'au-delà de l'horizon, un être les observe au travers d'un miroir.

.

« Bonjour, Gabriel » fait une voix masculine.

Il se retourne et lève la tête. Samuel Winchester le gratifie d'un sourire avenant. Il a le regard fatigué et le visage pâle, mais il y a plus de vie dans ses yeux qu'il n'y en avait encore il y a huit jours.

« Gabriel » le salue un autre homme en grognant.

Le professeur se penche pour faire mine de le chercher derrière le géant.

« Dean-o », taquin, ôtant son chapeau pour le saluer.

.

Dean Winchester est affublé de son éternelle pétoire, gilet de cuir sur chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et cravate large nouée lâchement, retenue par une épingle en argent. Il porte un pantalon léger dont les pans sont enserrés dans des mi-bottes en cuir à lacets.

Le célibataire le plus en vue de Jefferson City, celui qui fait se pâmer toutes les filles aux cœurs lésés, se tient devant lui, bras croisés, en appui sur sa jambe droite, prêt à en découdre à la moindre répartie acerbe de son vis-à-vis.

.

« Comment vas-tu, Samuel ? » poursuit Gabriel en détournant le regard.

« Mieux, merci… Le docteur Mills m'a confirmé que je serai entièrement rétabli d'ici une semaine », en prenant à témoin son aîné dont le visage se renfrogne aussitôt.

« Je vois », en passant de Sam à Dean. « Tu vas donc pouvoir te rendre à la grande foire annuelle de Canopolis ? », entre interrogation et affirmation.

« Oui », opinant vivement sous les yeux assassins de son frère.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en réjouir, Dean-o ? » s'étonne Gabriel.

« Dean estime qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je prenne la route… Ce à quoi je lui ai rétorqué que je n'avais plus dix ans et que je pouvais encore parcourir quelques kilomètres à cheval sans être _fraterné »_ en ne lâchant pas son frère du regard. « De plus, l'atelier ne désemplit pas, il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser le travail s'accumuler »

.

Soulignant par là que Dean Winchester est bien le meilleur technicien et spécialiste des tiroirs à vapeur de la région. Il est capable de réparer n'importe quelle chaudière ou condensateur, maniant aussi bien le laiton que le fer et le cuivre. Il a appris du meilleur, son père, John Winchester qui possédait un atelier réputé à Canopolis avant de venir s'installer à Jefferson après la mort de sa femme, Marie.

De son côté, Samuel a suivi des études de droit, il est aujourd'hui un avocat réputé, mais sa passion reste les automates et les boîtes à musique. Ce sont ces dernières qui le mèneront d'ici quelques jours à la grande cité. Il s'est inscrit à plusieurs concours avec le secret espoir de gagner l'un d'entre eux grâce à sa dernière invention. Un hommage à sa fiancée, Jessica, décédée quelques années plus tôt dans l'incendie de leur maison.

.

Dean maugrée avant d'abdiquer. Un problème d'un tout autre genre arrivait droit vers eux : Abaddon.

Il soupire en prenant à témoin son cadet et Gabriel.

Dean ne peut pas nier qu'elle soit jolie en plus d'avoir un sacré caractère. Mais elle était avant tout capricieuse et égocentrique. Manipulatrice et vénéneuse. Elle fascine autant qu'elle fait peur, finissant toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle veut ou ce qu'elle estime lui être dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Se fichant des règles et des lois comme de son premier corset. Fille du maire, tout lui était permis, elle agissait dès lors en toute impunité.

.

« Dean », l'interpelle-t-elle de sa voix langoureuse.

Elle porte une longue robe étroite, noire et bleue, serrée à la taille et un petit chapeau accroché au bord de sa crinière rousse.

Elle le toise tout en l'approchant.

« Abaddon » la salue-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle pince les lèvres, vexée, mais se reprend aussitôt en lui offrant un sourire affable, prenant appui sur son parapluie à tête de dragon.

« Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à mon invitation… Serait-ce un oubli de ta part ou un malheureux contretemps de la poste ? », hautaine.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre… Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : ça ne m'intéresse pas », en relâchant ses bras et s'apprêtant à prendre congé.

« Pardon ? », en se crispant, peu habituée à ce qu'on s'oppose à ses desiderata.

« Trouve-toi un autre cavalier », en se tournant vers Sam. « On se retrouve à la maison ».

Il salut d'un geste du menton Gabriel qui lui répond en pinçant le bord de son haut-de-forme.

« Dean Winchester » vocifère Abaddon. « Comment oses-tu ? », en marchant dans ses pas, suivie comme son ombre par Lilith, son ancienne camarade de classe devenue sa meilleure amie et alliée, totalement soumise à la volonté de son aînée à qui elle voue un véritable culte de la personnalité.

.

Sam étouffe un rire amusé en voyant son frère coursé par les deux femmes. Gabriel, lui, les observe d'un air plus sévère. Il sait de quoi est capable cette démone. Elle veut Dean à sa droite et fera n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins.

« Je vais te laisser… Je dois encore passer chez Deveraux pour ma commande, il va bientôt fermer », en ouvrant le cadre de son montre gousset.

« Porte-toi bien, Sam »

« Toi aussi, Gabriel, et remet mon bonjour à Khali »

« Je n'y manquerai pas », continuant de suivre du regard le trio qui disparaît au coin de la rue.

.

Sam dodeline de la tête et s'éloigne. Gabriel, bras croisés dans le dos, se mordille la lèvre avant de lever les yeux vers l'horizon et, au loin, la forêt d'Emerald.

.

.

Rien ne vient perturber les jours qui suivent. Enfermé dans son atelier, Dean n'a de cesse de manier le marteau et l'enclume tout en faisant jouer les pistons de sa machine à vapeur.

Il n'a plus que deux jours pour finir de réparer le moteur du dirigeable de Dick Norman, l'un des grands pontes de Canopolis.

.

Assis sur le banc qui fait face à la maison, Sam lit un recueil sur les mécaniques de l'horlogerie. Il est distrait par les bruits qui proviennent de l'atelier. La haute tour cylindrique qui déchire le toit de celui-ci le fait sourire, le ramenant des années en arrière. Son père, à la force de ses mains et à la sueur de son front, avait transformé la paisible grange en un atelier capable d'accueillir plusieurs machines à la fois.

La maison attenante leur servant de résidence. Deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une petite salle de bain. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire le bonheur de Dean.

Sam avait repris sa chambre quelques années plus tôt, après la mort de Jessica, sous l'insistance de son aîné. Depuis il n'avait jamais cherché d'autre foyer.

Ils étaient chez eux ici.

Il referme son livre et se dirige vers un petit cabanon. C'est son jardin secret. Dean n'y pénètre jamais sans qu'il n'y soit invité.

Il entre, ôte sa redingote et s'installe près des braises qu'il ranime en quelques coups de tisonnier.

Il ouvre l'armoire de gauche et en sort une boite d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il pose sur la table.

Il sourit, éclat de tristesse dans les yeux, et l'ouvre.

Une valse lente, deux personnages qui se croisent et se décroisent.

Un coup sur la porte.

« Sammy… J'peux entrer ? »

« Entre », tout en laissant la boîte ouverte.

.

Dean s'approche sans un mot et se place derrière son frère, admirant le travail d'orfèvre de celui-ci.

Le décor est fait de bois finement sculpté avec quelques éléments de cuivre et de mosaïque comme parquet imaginaire. Les personnages paraissent plus vrais que nature et la délicatesse des notes du cylindre atteignent Dean jusqu'au cœur.

Quand l'ultime accord résonne, ils restent un instant sans se parler puis la main de l'aîné se pose sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Sois prudent sur la route… Envoie-moi un télégramme dès que tu es arrivé, c'est tout ce que je te demande », d'une voix posée mais ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.

« Promis », en refermant doucement le couvercle.

« C'est magnifique, Sammy »

« Merci », en caressant le bois sombre de sa paume. « Je partirai demain en début d'après-midi, j'espère atteindre Canopolis en début de soirée au plus tard… Garth m'a confirmé ma réservation »

« Tu viens manger ? », en s'écartant, une tape sur l'épaule.

« Laisse-moi deux minutes et je suis là », avec un sourire las.

.

Main sur la poignée, dos à son frère, Dean s'arrête.

« Je suis fier de toi, Sam », en ouvrant la porte.

« Je suis fier de nous, Dean » réplique-t-il.

Dean sourit et referme la porte derrière lui.

.

Cette boîte à musique sur laquelle Sam travaille depuis près d'un an, grappillant du temps entre deux procès, c'était sa façon à lui de faire son deuil. Ces concours, Canopolis, c'était sa façon à lui de tourner la page.

Dean ne peut pas, sous prétexte de vouloir le protéger, l'empêcher de vivre.

.

Le lendemain, il est réveillé par les hennissements de _Bones,_ leur étalon _Shire._

Quand il se penche à la fenêtre, il le voit secouer sa crinière noire tandis que Sam le flatte.

Avec ses 1 mètres 80 au garrot, le cheval de trait paraîtrait immense aux côtés de n'importe quel autre cavalier, ce qui n'est pas évidemment pas le cas avec Sam et ses près de deux mètres.

Dean se souvient que c'est avec ce même cheval que Sam s'était rendu à son premier procès en tant qu'avocat fraîchement diplômé. Leur duo n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Je devrais être de retour dans deux jours », dit-il en buvant son café.

« Hum », grommelle Dean en tournant les pages du journal local.

« Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour aller au bal cette année ? » lui suggère Sam en saisissant un petit pain au lait.

« Ça ne va pas ? Plutôt mourir », en fronçant des sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller avec _elle_ … Tu pourrais demander à Jo de t'accompagner ? » insiste Sam.  
« Pas question… Elle va encore se faire des idées » marmonnant entre ses dents tout en lisant distraitement les nouvelles.

« Ça te permettrait de sortir de ton atelier et de faire connaissance avec… avec des gens » ose Sam.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez, dépité.

« T'es la pire entremetteuse que je connaisse, tu le sais ça ? »

« Tu n'en connais pas d'autre » rétorque Sam, boudeur.

« J'ai pas envie de me caser, Sammy… Cette vie me convient très bien comme elle est », en attrapant sa tasse de café. « Et puis franchement, personne ici ne me donne envie d'en changer », en reprenant son journal d'une main. « Je n'ai pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'eux »

« Ni les mêmes… goûts » souligne-t-il. « Au final, ce ne sont que des excuses », en mordant dans son pain.

« Et elles me conviennent très bien », mettant fin à la discussion.

« Tu vas finir vieux garçon… Ronchon et mal fagoté comme Deveraux » balance Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

« Bich », en ne quittant pas son journal des yeux.

« Jerk », en finissant son café.

.

Il est près de deux heures quand Sam termine de harnacher _Bones._ Il glisse la boîte à musique dans le petit coffre en bois qui pend près des sacoches accrochées à la selle.

Bones s'ébouriffe en hennissant quand il voit approcher Dean.

« Prêt ? » lance ce dernier en caressant le museau du cheval.

« Oui », les traits tendus.

« Tout va bien se passer », l'encourage Dean en lui tapant sur le bras.

« Peu importe », en lui souriant. « Gagnant ou pas, ce n'est pas là l'important. »

« Je sais » alors que Sam se coiffe de son haut-de-forme.

Il tire sur sa redingote en cuir et frotte la paume de ses mains sur son pantalon en lin. Remonte le col de sa chemise et desserre un peu son foulard.

« T'es superbe… Arrête de faire ta princesse » se moque Dean devant les angoisses évidentes de son cadet.

« Bon, j'y vais », en saluant Dean, doigts sur le bord de son chapeau.

« Bonne chance, Sammy », en lui octroyant une brève accolade.

« Merci, Dean… Pour tout », en le frappant doucement dans le dos.

« Fais gaffe à toi… N'oublie pas de prendre la fin de ton remède », lui hurle Dean alors que Sam s'éloigne, _Bones_ au trot.

Une main vaguement secouée en l'air et le cheval se met au galop.

Dean le regarde s'éloigner, soupire et retourne à son atelier.

.

.

 _Bones_ trépigne et rechigne à continuer son chemin. Sam scrute la forêt qui les cerne. Incapable de savoir quelle route il doit emprunter. Il y a là deux chemins qui se croisent et vu la hauteur des arbres, il n'arrive plus à distinguer les hautes cheminées de brique de Canopolis qui, jusqu'alors, lui servaient de guide.

« Du calme », apaisant _Bones_ tout en tentant de se rassurer lui-même.

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et s'orienter dans cette forêt de nuit ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

« Bon… Il va bien falloir qu'on y aille », en fermant les boutons de sa redingote, le fond de l'air se faisant soudain plus frais.

« On se dirigeait vers le Nord », en tirant sur les rênes pour retenir son cheval qui s'agite de plus en plus. « Va pour le chemin de droite », mais _Bones_ résiste, la bave coulant de son mors.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'inquiète Sam quand un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

Il tend l'oreille.

Un grondement porté par le vent. Il paraît lointain et si proche à la fois.

« Je vais finir par croire que les légendes de Gabriel ont du vrai », sourire crispé, caressant l'encolure de son cheval.

.

Un craquement sec, une branche se décroche et vient s'écraser barrant le chemin de droite.

Un nouvel hurlement résonne, _Bones_ piétine et tente de reculer. Sam serre les rênes mais rien n'y fait. Un grondement suivi d'un deuxième et le cheval s'emballe fonçant droit sur le chemin de gauche.

« HO HO », s'époumone Sam en tirant sur les lanières, en vain.

L'équidé fonce droit devant, obligeant son cavalier à se baisser pour éviter les branches de plus en plus denses.

Soudain, le cheval se cabre devant deux paires d'yeux rouges qui apparaissent au milieu de ce qui parait être des buissons.

« _BONES_ » hurle Sam alors qu'il se sent glisser de selle.

.

Un grognement suivi d'un autre, _Bones_ panique de plus belle et reprend le galop avec un Sam qui se retient comme il peut.

Il n'arrive pas à voir la forme des bêtes qui les poursuivent. Juste des ombres qui glissent dans les bois. Des branches qui se brisent, des cris gutturaux, des jappements et des grondements plus profonds.

Sam se dit que si ce sont là des loups, il ne donne pas cher de leurs peaux.

 _Bone_ s saute un obstacle, la sacoche arrière se décroche emportant avec elle le coffre.

« Ma boîte à musique » hurle Sam en tirant sur les rênes, mais les bêtes les rattrapent.

Quelques notes s'élèvent de la boîte avant qu'elles ne soient étouffées par un craquement sonore.

« NON » gémit Sam tout en perdant son haut-de-forme arraché par une branche basse.

.

Le cheval poursuit sa cavalcade et, sans s'arrêter, passe une grille entrouverte et entre sur un terrain envahi par la brume.

« OH OH », et cette fois _Bones_ obéit, respiration rapide, cœur qui frappe contre les jambes de son cavalier.

Quand il se retourne, Sam aperçoit les yeux rouges qui l'observent derrière le grillage, grognant de dépit.

« Dieu merci », en descendant de selle. « Quant à toi, mon ami », en obligeant le cheval à le regarder, tirant sur son mors. « On aura des choses à se dire en rentrant », tout en le menant vers l'avant.

La lune éclaire ses pas, il marche sur un terrain herbé et même s'il est évident que l'endroit n'est plus entretenu depuis longtemps, il espère trouver un abri digne de ce nom au bout de cette allée.

.

Il stoppe net. Devant lui s'élève un énorme bâtiment de pierre et de verre, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en reste.

De hauts murs de pierres taillés et une superbe voûte en verre soutenue par une charpente de bois. La plupart du dôme a été détruit par le temps mais la lumière astrale permet d'en deviner l'ancienne beauté à présent effacée.

Sam s'avance vers le porche éventré qui donne sur ce qui fut anciennement la nef centrale. Il n'en reste plus qu'un amas de fougères, de lianes, de mauvaises herbes. Les bancs ont pour la plupart disparus, rongés par la moisissure et les années.

.

Sam attache _Bones_ à un arbuste et s'avance, yeux émerveillés devant le spectacle désordonné de ce vestige de cathédrale.

Un escalier de marbre envahi par les ronces mènent vers le chœur. Il lève le menton et aperçoit, çà et là, quelques chandeliers qui pendant aux poutres de la voûte. Vies accrochées aux souvenirs de prières oubliées.

« C'est magnifique », devant les couleurs pâles reflétées par la lune sur les rosiers qui ont pris possession du confessionnal et de la chair.

.

Il s'avance et l'ombre d'une tour se pose à ses pieds. Il se tourne et se dresse à la droite de la beauté ruinée, un beffroi plus haut que la cathédrale.

Sam estime sa hauteur à 80 mètres et celle de la cathédrale à 50-55 mètres. Tout à sa découverte et son enthousiasme, Sam en oublie les bêtes et l'étrange luminosité des lieux, oublie les règles élémentaires de prudence.

.

Un craquement sur sa droite, il se retourne, sur ses gardes.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », se maudissant de ne pas être armé comme l'est constamment son frère.

« Répondez-moi », en se dirigeant vers la chapelle de droite dont le mur s'est à moitié effondré sur lui-même.

Il écarte les branches et se bat avec les ronces qui s'accrochent à ses bottes et son pantalon pour se retrouver face au beffroi.

Il manque de tomber à la renverse en se penchant pour apercevoir le sommet de l'édifice qui se perd dans la brume. C'est là qu'il repère une lueur bleutée à travers l'épais brouillard.

« Hello ? » n'osant élever la voix tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée en bois sculpté.

.

Il pousse celle-ci qui grince sur ces gonds.

« On se croirait dans un mauvais roman d'épouvante », se parlant tout bas pour s'encourager.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'arrête.

Des bougies et des cierges posés à même le sol éclairent un escalier en colimaçon. Sam a dû mal à mouvoir sa grande carcasse dans l'étroite rampe. Il prend garde à ne pas éteindre la flamme du cierge qu'il a ramassé.

Il arrive après il ne sait combien de marches à un premier palier. Sur la droite, une petite pièce pourvue d' une fenêtre grillagée.

Il glisse sa main sur les murs. Des traces de griffes, profondes et récentes à en juger par la poussière au sol.

Un bruit provient du sommet.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », d'une voix mal assurée tout en revenant sur ses pas.

.

Sa curiosité l'incite à poursuivre son chemin, mais son instinct le met en garde. Dean lui a toujours dit de s'y fier.

Prudemment, il redescend les marches et sort du beffroi. Il lâche son cierge quand il se retrouve face à face avec un homme à la peau trop diaphane pour être naturelle. L'homme lui sourit, voûtant les épaules.

« Bonsoir » le salue-t-il en le regardant de biais. « Que fais-tu en ces sombres endroits », semblant le scruter de haut en bas.

« Je… Nous avons été attaqués par… des loups », ne trouvant pas d'autre dénomination pour les êtres qui les ont poursuivis.

« Nous ? » en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon cheval s'est emballé », en indiquant la cathédrale. « La grille était ouverte… On est entré et les bêtes… »

« …sont parties » le coupe l'homme.

« Où suis-je ? », en jetant un regard circulaire.

« Chez mon Maître », semblant soudain anxieux. « Il ne va pas apprécier d'être dérangé »

« Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi, Cupidon ! » le rabroue un autre homme.

.

Sam se retourne pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme élégamment habillé, au port altier.

« Ne prêtez pas attention à ses divagations », en rejoignant son compagnon. « Cupi' a tendance à tout dramatiser », sourire bref en lui tapotant le dos.

« Vous êtes ? » s'enquit Sam.

« Balthazar, pour vous servir » en lui faisant la révérence tandis que Cupidon lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je te dis que le Maître ne… »

« Chut », en lui intimant de se taire. « N'oublie pas », en lui indiquant la lumière éthérée en haut du beffroi.

« Je sais, mais je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée », en croisant les bras, boudeur.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Cupi' est un angoissé de nature » en lui souriant une nouvelle fois.

.

Paniqué, Sam recule et se cogne au mur du beffroi.

« Oh… J'oubliais », se fustige Balthazar en passant son index sur ses dents.

« Vous êtes un… » bafouille Sam.

« Un vampire et ce charmant petit bonhomme tout rond, est un vrai cupidon… Sans l'arc et la flèche, hélas », en mimant le dépit. « Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sert pas à grand-chose dans notre cas », appuyant sur les deniers mots en toisant son camarade.

« Tu peux parler… Vampire buveur d'eau », mine renfrognée.

« Je suis tombé de cheval… J'ai dû heurter le sol… Je divague… C'est la fièvre », soliloque Sam en s'éloignant à reculons, mains en avant, sur la défensive. « Je vais me réveiller et tout ira bien »

Il voit le visage des deux hommes se figer.

« Maître » couine Cupidon en se terrant derrière Balthazar.

Sam n'ose se retourner, tétanisé par l'ombre sur le sol qui avale tout l'espace. Deux énormes ailes décharnées s'étendent. Maudite lune qui lui dévoile sa fin.

Un rugissement sourd et les ailes se dressent. Sam réalise que la « _chose_ » devait se tenir en hauteur.

Il décide de saisir sa chance. Il fait volte face et court vers l'entrée de la cathédrale où _Bones_ l'attend _._

Le cheval se cabre et tâche de se défaire de ses entraves. Les branches du buisson se brisent.

Quand Sam arrive, _Bones_ galope vers lui mais s'arrête brusquement.

.

Sam se sent tiré vers l'arrière et porte les mains à son col qui manque l'étrangler.

« Lâchez-moi », la voix rauque.

.

 _Bones_ prend la fuite. À peine a-t-il passé la grille que les cris reprennent. Il rue et se cabre pour se défaire des c _hiens_ qui se jettent sur lui, puis trace droit devant lui. Droit vers Jefferson City.

.

Sam, à moitié groggy, tente de se rattraper comme il peut à la poigne de son agresseur, mais en vain.

Il est traîné dans les escaliers du beffroi et balancé dans une pièce du deuxième palier avant qu'une lourde porte en bois ne se referme sur lui.

Il se jette sur la lucarne et ses deux barreaux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

.

Il ne le voit pas mais le perçoit. Une ombre ailée et deux éclairs bleus au milieu de ce qui doit être son visage.

« Répondez-moi »

« Je suis la bête et tu es ma proie », lui répond une voix masculine, rocailleuse et rauque.

Il l'entend s'éloigner, ses ailes frôlent les parois et les griffent telle la craie sur un tableau.

.

« Maître ? » ose l'aborder Balthazar.

« Pas un mot », en bondissant sur le mur de la cathédrale, grimpant à la force des bras et de ses pennes acérées.

.

Il s'assied sur le bord de la voûte telle une gargouille fantasmagorique. Admirant au loin les lumières de Canopolis avant de lever les yeux vers le sommet du beffroi.

.

Fin chapitre I

.

 **.**

 **« La belle et la bête » est l'un de mes Disney favoris, cela faisait plusieurs années que je voulais adapter cette histoire mais je n'avais jamais trouvé comment l'aborder sans que ça fasse « déjà-vu »**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donner envie de lire la suite. On se retrouve dans 15 jours si le coeur vous en dit. Semaine prochaine, je serai à Asylum pour re-voir Misha et prier pour qu'il ne nous brise pas le coeur en parlant de Cass.**

 **.**

 **En attendant je poursuis l'écriture de la deuxième partie de chasseur et soldat.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	2. La bête

**D'abord et avant tout, merci mille fois sur vos retours, ça me touche toujours autant de voir que peu importe où je vous mène, vous me suivez... Love you.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Je vais éviter de m'étendre sur le final de cette saison 12 et juste prier pour que la saison suivante ne nous fasse pas regretter ce que nous avons perdu au profit/détriment de ce que nous allons « gagner ».**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma fidèle guest Mysty et à la guest sans nom pour vos retours.**

 **.**

 **Enorme mercis à Cha pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre II : « La bête »**

.

Jefferson City sort peu à peu de sa torpeur. Les hautes cheminées crachent leur trop plein de vapeur accumulé durant la nuit. Le quai de la gare grouille des premiers travailleurs embarquant pour Canopolis. Haut-de-forme et chapeaux aux larges bords se croisent et se saluent.

Le train siffle, le chef de gare hurle et la locomotive se met lentement en route, faisant patiner ses roues sur les rails qui grincent doucement, entamant son démarrage.

La gare routière ne se désemplira plus de la journée, les marchandises faisant le relais des passagers.

Le bus à vapeur attend le signal de départ. Premier arrêt : l'usine de tissage, le fleuron de la petite cité.

.

Dean jette un regard admiratif à ces merveilles de technologie. Il est fasciné par le progrès. La force de l'eau et du vent, ce qu'ils permettent d'entrevoir au-delà des inventions récentes. Les engins sous-marin, les voitures, les trains, les dirigeables qui peuvent parcourir de plus en plus de kilomètres sans escale.

Baby, un prototype dont il a posé le brevet, reste son projet fou. Une voiture plus légère et maniable, créée en collaboration avec son frère, qui devrait bientôt voir le jour.

Plus de siège surélevé pour éviter le contact avec la chaudière. Celle-ci prendrait dorénavant place à l'avant et le chauffeur se tiendrait dans un habitacle juste à l'arrière. La vapeur sera évacuée par un système de rouages complexe et judicieux. Il sourit en regardant ces monstres de fer parcourir les rues de la ville. Obsolètes.

.

Aujourd'hui, il se rend chez Aaron, ce dernier l'ayant informé que sa commande était arrivée avec le premier train. Dean est impatient de la tenir entre ses mains.

Si lui et son frère sont doués pour beaucoup de choses, ils n'ont cependant jamais réussi à maîtriser le travail du cuir. Dean connaît bien l'artisane, Charlie Bradburry, il travaillait déjà avec elle à Canopolis. Une vraie relation de confiance et d'amitié s'est construite entre eux avec les années.

.

Il en est encore à ses introspections quand un bout de parapluie se cale sur son épaule et le stoppe dans son élan.

« Abaddon », en le repoussant du revers de la main. « Ôte-toi de mon chemin, s'il te plaît », grinçant les derniers mots.

« Tu n'es pas venu au bal », furieuse.

« Belle déduction », en tâchant de la doubler, mais Lilith se met en travers de sa route.

« Tu veux bien rappeler ton chien de garde ? », s'énerve Dean en repoussant la blonde.

« Tu aurais dû venir… Ketch était présent », d'un air entendu.

« Rien à fiche de Ketch », en continuant sa marche, mains dans les poches de sa redingote.

« Tu as tort… Il possède la plus grosse usine de métallurgie de la région… Il pourrait t'être très utile… Il a beaucoup d'influence dans le milieu » argumente-t-elle.

« Je faisais sans lui avant lui, je continuerai à faire sans lui, après lui », s'amusant de sa propre répartie.

« Imbécile… Il pourrait te briser d'une seule main » crache-t-elle, piquée.

« On se demande qui l'y inciterait, hum ? », en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Toi et moi, on pourrait faire une si belle équipe », en lui caressant la joue de sa main gantée.

« Jamais », en lui attrapant le poignet. « Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne veux rien à voir avec toi ? Cherche-toi un autre pigeon, ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici », en balançant un regard noir à Crowley qui vient de sortir de sa boutique de prêt à porter pour s'enquérir de la situation. « Fais-toi tailler un costard par le King, il demande pas mieux », en relâchant son étreinte. « Et oublie-moi », en la laissant en plan.

« Espèce de crétin, si tu crois que je vais me laisser humilier de la sorte ! », peste-t-elle en se massant le poignet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiète Crowley.

« Retourne dans ta boutique, l'avorton », le chasse-t-elle d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

Elle l'entend claquer la porte derrière lui mais s'en moque royalement, elle n'en a que pour Dean qui s'éloigne.

« Je trouverai un moyen de le faire plier », éclat de venin dans les yeux. « On rentre » ordonne-t-elle sèchement à Lilith qui la suit docilement.

.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Dean est de retour à l'atelier avec son colis sous le bras. Son plaisir a été un peu gâché par sa rencontre avec Abaddon. Il en vient à ne plus la supporter.

« Si seulement le bus à vapeur pouvait lui rouler dessus », yeux plantés sur le trottoir.

.

Quand il les relève, il est revenu à l'atelier et :

« _Bones ?_ », suspicieux, en se dirigeant vers le cheval penché au-dessus de l'abreuvoir.

Il note qu'il est toujours sellé et que sa robe est trempée de sueur.

« SAM ? » hurle-t-il tout en vérifiant l'unique sac resté accroché à la selle. « SAMMY ? », en notant la lanière arrachée de la deuxième sacoche. Il en sort le remède destiné à son frère.

Il court jusqu'à la maison, ouvre la porte en hurlant le prénom de son cadet, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

« Merde… Je le savais », en attrapant sa pétoire posée sur le buffet ainsi que sa paire de lunettes d'aviateur.

Il attache son étui, l'y glisse et sort en courant vers _Bones._

 _«_ Désolé mon grand, mais j'ai besoin de toi », en grimpant en selle. « Ramène-moi vers Sam », au creux de son oreille.

Le cheval s'ébroue et redresse la tête.

« Sam », en plaçant ses lunettes et saisissant les rênes. « En avant, _Bones_ »

Lilith a observé toute la scène de loin, elle sourit et retourne faire son rapport. L'atelier est à leur merci. C'était le moment ou jamais d'agir.

.

.

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, _Bones_ s'arrête.

« Je t'en supplie, mon grand », le prie Dean en lui caressant l'encolure.

Le cheval tire quelques fois sur ses rênes et finit par pénétrer, le pas hésitant, dans l'antre sombre.

Tout se passe calmement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le croisement. La branche est toujours là, barrant le passage à droite.

Un vent humide provient de la gauche, faisant reculer _Bones_ de quelques mètres.

« Tout doux », en lui tapotant la crinière. « Tout va bien », en dégainant son arme.

Une pression des genoux et le cheval s'engage sur le chemin de gauche.

.

Dean rabaisse ses lunettes, les laissant pendre à son cou. Il sent une présence, mais n'arrive pas à définir où elle se situe.

Le cheval se montre de plus en plus réticent. Un grognement et Dean peut enfin situer la présence.

Deux yeux rouges le fixent depuis les profondeurs du bois. Bientôt ils sont plus d'une dizaine à percer la noirceur de l'épaisseur boisée.

« Merde », en glissant son arme dans son fourreau. « Fonce », en frappant le flanc de l'animal qui se met à galoper droit devant.

.

Une dizaine de _chiens_ les poursuivent sans jamais sortir des bois. Dean entend les branches qui craquent, les jappements, des hurlements proches de ceux du loup, mais pour en avoir croisé quelques années auparavant, Dean sait qu'ils n'en sont pas.

Dean prie pour que _Bones_ ne vacille pas, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre les jambes du cavalier.

.

L'animal ne ralentit pas, Dean tient les rênes mais se laisse guider. Quelques minutes plus tard, _Bones_ passe comme une trombe par un grillage entrouvert.

À peine celui-ci franchi, les bêtes se mettent à hurler avant de faire demi-tour en jappant.

« Bien joué, mon grand », en soulevant son chapeau court et s'essuyant le front.

Il saute de selle et rassure distraitement _Bones_ en lui caressant le flanc.

« Mince, on est où ici ? », en tournant sur lui-même pour tenter de reconnaître les lieux.

« SAM ? », en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. « SAMMY ? », en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de ce qui semble être un jardin, abandonnant derrière lui son cheval, sa redingote et son chapeau.

.

Le soleil commence sa lente descente, mais il fait encore assez clair pour voir où il marche et ce qui l'entoure.

« SAMMY ? », en prenant son arme et la pointant devant lui, calée à hauteur de hanche.

Un cri s'élève. Il n'a rien d'animal mais rien d'humain non plus.

.

Il repousse quelques branches et, soudain, se dresse devant lui un vaste édifice en ruine.

« Wouah », subjugué par la beauté des lieux.

Un nouveau cri puis un autre, plus rauque celui-là, ramènent Dean à la réalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », en contournant l'édifice pour faire face à un beffroi. « Incroyable », en se frottant la nuque, perdu et admiratif à la fois.

.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » l'interpelle une voix d'homme.

Dean se retourne, prêt à tirer.

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander » réplique Dean en armant le chien de sa pétoire.

« Je suis Cu… Cupidon », apeuré en fixant le canon de l'arme. « Ne me faites pas de mal » le supplie-t-il.

« Cupidon ? », incrédule. « Te fous pas de moi, l'anémique », grimaçant devant sa peau presque transparente.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi », gémit-il en se tortillant les doigts nerveusement. « Vous venez pour votre ami ? », l'interroge-t-il.

« Quoi ? Sam… Sam est ici », en baissant légèrement son arme pour mettre en confiance l'étrange personnage qui lui fait face.

« Oui… Mais le Maître refuse qu'on lui parle »

« Tu vas te taire » peste une autre voix masculine en sortant des bois. « Tu vas finir par alerter le Maître », en s'avançant à la lumière.

« Mais, Virgil… »

« Suffit », en se tournant vers Dean.

.

Virgil qui s'approche et le toise. Ses orbes virent noirs quand le regard de Dean se focalise sur la queue qui fouette l'air derrière lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es un…diablotin », avec du sarcasme plein la voix.

« Je suis un démon, abruti » s'offusque Virgil.

« Laisse le tranquille, tu veux ? », fait une voix provenant du beffroi.

« Balthy ! » soupire Cupidon, visiblement soulagé.

« Sinon quoi ? » le défie Virgil. « Tu vas te prendre un coup de soleil pour ses beaux yeux ? »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Lulu chéri… Dans moins de trois heures, il fera nuit noire, ne l'oublie pas », le met en garde Balthazar.

« Va te faire voir, la Diva des râteliers » siffle Virgil. « Et méfie-toi de cet humain, il empeste les emmerdes », tout en humant l'air avant de s'écarter de Dean en grimaçant.

« Ne l'écoutez pas… Entrez » l'invite Balthazar tandis que Cupidon le rejoint d'un pas rapide et que Virgil retourne se terrer dans les bois.

« Vous voulez voir l'autre géant, non ? », devant le manque de réaction de Dean.

« Ce géant, comme vous dites, c'est mon frère » rectifie Dean, froidement.

« Rangez votre…machine-là… Ça ne blesserait même pas un oiseau ici » répond Balthazar, désabusé.

Dean hésite et finit par obéir. Il se frotte le visage et garde ses mains sur celui-ci.

« Je vais me réveiller », en écrasant ses paumes sur ses paupières. « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar »

« Le Maître ne va plus tarder, vous écraserez une larme plus tard », sur un ton blasé.

Dean range son arme dans son fourreau et entre. Balthazar commence aussitôt à grimper les marches. Dean lui emboîte le pas tandis que Cupidon se lamente en les suivant :

« Le Maître ne va pas être content »

.

Ils arrivent enfin au deuxième palier. À sa droite, une fenêtre ouverte donne sur la cathédrale. À gauche, une porte fermée par un épais loquet. Cupidon se tient sur les escaliers qui mènent au palier suivant, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Dean s'y engager. Pour une fois, Balthazar ne trouve rien à y redire.

« Sam ? » appelle Dean en se collant à la porte.

« Dean ? » fait écho son frère dont le visage apparaît dans la lucarne. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« _Bones_ est revenu sans toi… Il m'a ramené ici », en lui souriant, rassuré. « Je vais te sortir de là », en tirant sur le loquet qui refuse de céder. « Aidez-moi au lieu de me regarder comme des abrutis », en invectivant les deux autres.

« Il n'en est pas question » refuse Cupidon en se rétractant sur lui-même.

« Personne ne peut l'ouvrir excepté le Maître » balance Balthazar, bras croisés en haussant les épaules.

« Merde » vocifère Dean.

« J'ai essayé de la défoncer mais c'est impossible » soupire Sam.

« Il doit bien exister un moyen de le sortir de là ? » interpellant Balthazar qui s'astique les canines du bout de sa chemise.

« Je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous amener à votre frère, pas que je pouvais le délivrer », en passant sa langue sur la pointe de ses dents.

« Sombre connard », fulmine Dean.

« Bonjour la gratitude » se vexe Balthazar.

« Le Maître va revenir… Il faut partir » trépigne Cupidon.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire dans tes couches, toi ? » le rabroue Balthazar.

« Je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans mon frère » , en se remettant à tirer sur le loquet.

.

Un bruissement d'ailes, un bruit sourd. La lumière voilée du soleil. Dean se fige devant le visage pétrifié de son cadet.

« C'est lui ? C'est ça ? », grogne Dean, se mordant la lèvre.

« Éloigne-toi de cette porte, humain », tonne la voix grave.

« Pas question », en sortant son arme, prêt à tirer.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'armer le chien que sa pétoire est balancée par une ombre contre le mur et se brise sous la force de l'impact.

« Éloigne-toi » ordonne l'inconnu sans hausser la voix.

« NON » réplique Dean en se tenant droit, tâchant de percevoir ce qui se tient perché au bord de la fenêtre, masqué qu'il est par l'aura du soleil couchant.

« Il est sur mes terres, il y restera prisonnier »

« Maître ? » ose Balthazar. « La prophétie. »

« Prophétie ou pas… Telle est ma loi », gronde-t-il.

« Dean… Je t'en supplie… Va-t'en », l'incite Sam.

« Jamais » s'obstine l'aîné, poings serrés.

« Maître… Ils sont frères » le supplie Cupidon avant de remonter trois marches pour se cacher de sa vue.

L'ombre bouge et semble observer Dean.

« Soit », en levant la main et d'un geste, ouvre le loquet et la porte de la geôle sans même y toucher.

« Tu as trente secondes pour faire tes adieux »

Dean s'engouffre aussitôt dans l'étroite pièce pour étreindre son frère.

« Sammy », en s'écartant.

« Ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas », en lui souriant.

« Je refuse de te laisser ici »

« Tu le dois, Dean, le projet… Notre projet… Tu dois le finir, on se l'était promis », mains sur ses épaules.

« Quoi ? » abasourdi.

« Et puis tu pourras dire à Gabriel que la bête d'Emerald n'est pas une légende », sourire fataliste.

.

Ils se retournent quand un toussotement peu élégant de Balthazar leur signale que la dite bête les écoute.

« Va ! » lui enjoint Sam.

« Je te l'ai dit : c'est hors de question », en balançant son frère à l'extérieur de la geôle et se plaçant devant la porte.

« Laissez le partir… Je prends sa place »

« Dean… NON » crie Sam, mais un geste de la main de la bête le colle au mur, restreignant ses mouvements.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demande l'ombre, d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Parce que c'est mon choix… Une vie pour une vie », en ne quittant pas Sam des yeux.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », après quelques instants de silence.

« Mais d'abord… Montre-toi » lui ordonne Dean en se détournant de son frère pour faire face à la fenêtre.

.

L'ombre se rétracte. Dean ne sait si elle s'apprête à fuir ou à lui sauter dessus.

« Montre-toi » répète-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Il entend Cupidon gémir et Balthazar ruminer entre ses dents.

« Montre ton visage… La bête » balance Dean avec aplomb.

« Je ne suis pas une bête », réplique l'ombre en descendant de son perchoir improvisé.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de reculer devant la créature qui se tient devant lui. Un homme torse nu aux muscles dessinés, portant d'étranges dessins tatoués sur ses bras et ses épaules. Derrière lui, deux énormes ailes se dressent, telles celles d'une chauve-souris. À chaque extrémité et au centre, de courtes griffes pareilles à des crochets. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir usé qui tombe sur deux pieds nus et sales. Ses mains possèdent de longs doigts osseux terminés par de courtes griffes épaisses, plus proches de l'animal que de l'homme.

Dean relève les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il reste subjugué par la profondeur de ceux-ci et le bleu hors du commun de ses iris. La créature n'apprécie visiblement pas d'être étudiée de la sorte et grogne sa désapprobation en montrant les crocs.

.

Dean n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'une des ailes le pousse violemment à l'intérieur de la geôle. La porte se referme immédiatement derrière lui.

« Dean » fait Sam en se ruant vers la lucarne, libéré de l'emprise du sort.

« Sammy », en lui souriant. « T'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien… Je vais revenir », en liant leurs doigts entre les barreaux.

Sam est brusquement tiré vers l'arrière et balancé par la fenêtre.

Dean hurle, horrifié, quand une ombre lumineuse surgit devant le cadre de la fenêtre, tenant Sam entre ses serres.

« Espèce de salaud », en invectivant la bête alors qu'il suit l'oiseau de feu qui s'envole au loin avec son précieux fardeau.

« Maître ? » l'interroge Balthazar alors que celui-ci grimpe sur le rebord.

« Fuis et ton frère mourra… En ces terres maudites, tu peux aller où bon te semble, seul ce beffroi t'est désormais interdit » cite la bête, d'une voix glaciale.

« Pourquoi ? », s'étonne Dean en poussant la porte qui s'ouvre sans résistance.

« OBÉIS », tonne-t-il avant de sauter.

Dean se rue vers la fenêtre et s'y penche. La bête a disparu.

« Il est plus animal qu'humain… Que lui est-il arrivé ? » en s'adressant à Balthazar.

« Il n'est pas homme… Nul d'entre nous ne l'est », en s'apprêtant à quitter le palier.

« Balthy ? » le relance Dean.

« Nul n'est autorisé à t'en dire plus… Seul le Maître en a le droit », en descendant. « Suis-moi… Je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle demeure », ironique.

Dean entend Cupidon approcher et le saisit brusquement par le bras.

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Maître ? », d'une voix autoritaire.

« Parce que prononcer son prénom nous est interdit », dans un murmure apeuré.

« Quoi ? », suspicieux, tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« Il fut un temps lointain, nous l'appelions tous par son prénom », un voile de tristesse traverse son regard. « Mais ces jours sont révolus »

« Donne-le moi » insiste Dean.

« Il ne le peut pas » fait écho la voix de Balthazar, revenu sur ses pas. « Personne d'entre nous ne le peut… Nous sommes dans l'incapacité physique de le faire », en mimant un mouvement de couture sur sa bouche.

« Vous, peut-être », en relâchant Cupidon. « Mais pas moi », rictus au coin des lèvres.

« En quoi son prénom pourrait-il bien t'intéresser ? », siffle Balthazar, ses canines apparentes. « Je te préviens, humain… Ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui », le menace-t-il, le doigt planté sur sa poitrine.

« Rentre les crocs, Médor, je lui demanderai moi-même », repoussant sa main et lui passant devant. « Plutôt mourir que l'appeler Maître », fulminant.

« Viens, mon ami » soupire Balthazar en indiquant la sortie à Cupidon.

« Il pourrait être l'humain de la prophétie » suggère timidement ce dernier une fois à sa hauteur.

« Ça se pourrait, oui, mais encore faut-il que le Maître se montre un peu plus conciliant », se désespère-t-il.

« Espérons que Samandriel arrive à le raisonner »

« Espérons… En attendant faisons en sorte que cet… humain…ne gâche pas tout »

« Il est têtu et impétueux… Et son humour est douteux » se renfrogne Cupidon.

« Justement » s'en amuse Balthazar en frottant sa canine droite de son index, d'un air de comploteur.

.

Une fois sorti, Dean échappe à la vigilance de ses guides une nouvelle fois occupés à se chamailler pour des broutilles. Il cherche en vain la créature et finit, dépité, par se rendre dans le jardin pour y retrouver _Bones_ , broutant tranquillement.

« Toi au moins, tu ne perds pas le Nord », en détachant sa sacoche avant de lui ôter sa selle.

Il la jette sur un tronc renversé et fouille le contenu du sac.

Rien de bien intéressant ni de très utile. Une chemise, une paire de chaussettes et un livre sur les automates.

« Génial, Sammy… Très utile », en le rangeant.

Son estomac se met à gargouiller.

« Manquait plus qu'ça », en fixant, désabusé, son ventre.

« On peut vous arranger ça » lui répond Balthazar.

« Encore vous ! », en balançant le sac à sa droite.

« Je crains que vous ne deviez vous habituer à notre présence et à celles des quelques autres créatures qui peuplent ces lieux… Nul ne peut se cacher en ces terres maudites », mains dans les poches de son pantalon, repoussant avec élégance les pans de sa redingote vers l'arrière.

« Je vois ça » maugrée Dean.

« Vous devriez penser à vous montrer plus avenant si vous espérez vous faire une place parmi nous » souligne-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'avenant et je n'ai pas envie de me faire une place parmi vous », rageur.

« C'est encore plus vrai quand j'ai faim » poursuit Dean, avec un sourire bref.

« Je venais justement vous avertir que le Maître vous attendait pour dîner »

« Je ne dîne pas avec des inconnus », bras croisés en une attitude de défi.

« Le Maître risque de ne pas apprécier votre refus », sourire crispé.

« Dites à votre chauve-souris géante que j'ai prévu de dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », en relevant un sourcil, consterné.

« _Bone_ s m'a invité à partager ses pissenlits », en indiquant du menton son cheval.

« Très drôle », d'un air pincé.

« Hilarant » réplique Dean, impassible.

« Comme vous voulez », lâche Balthazar, après quelques secondes de silence.

Il ôte les mains de ses poches, tire sur les pans de sa redingote et salue Dean d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'éloigner, les yeux rieurs.

.

Dean soupire en se laissant retomber sur la selle. Une ombre plane au-dessus de sa tête et reflète ses ailes sur le dos de _Bones_. Il lève les yeux : l'oiseau de feu est de retour.

« Sammy », en priant pour qu'il soit sain et sauf.

.

L'oiseau se pose près de la cathédrale et prend forme humaine.

« Maître » saluant ce dernier qui se tient accroupi sur un banc de pierre.

« Merci, Samandriel », d'une voix lointaine, tout en fixant le sol.

« Il est notre dernière chance de retourner en Éden et d'obtenir le pardon », ose-t-il.

« Je n'en ai que faire de leur pardon », en se redressant, déployant ses larges ailes noires, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune phénix. « Il a refusé mon invitation » relance-t-il après quelques secondes tout en grattant le banc du bout d'un ongle.

« Vous n'y avez très certainement pas mis les formes », souligne Samandriel.

« Quelles formes ? », en tiquant, perplexe.

.

.

À quelques lieux de là, Sam a regardé l'oiseau s'élever dans les airs après qu'il l'eut déposé au croisement des chemins, frontière qu'il est interdit à ces êtres de dépasser, la mort comme unique gage.

La bête disparue, Sam se met à courir vers Jefferson City. Il doit avertir les autorités mais surtout trouver une explication logique à tout ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Il a bien conscience que personne ne le croira s'il en vient à leur révéler la stricte vérité. Au mieux, on pencherait pour une rechute, au pire on l'enfermerait pour démence.

.

Mais Sam ne dépasse leur maison. La fièvre qui sommeillait encore le laisse sans force au pied de l'atelier de son frère.

« Oh non », murmure-t-il en voyant la porte de celui-ci ouverte.

Il s'avance, titubant, le front en sueur.

« Dean », devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offre à lui.

L'atelier a été saccagé et l'emplacement de Baby est vide.

Sam sent ses jambes le lâcher, la fièvre lui trouble la vue et, il perd connaissance.

.

Fin chapitre II

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Love you.**


	3. Le Beffroi

**Trop trop contente de voir que cette adaptation continue de vous plaire. J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à l'écrire que vos retours me fichent la banane. Merci mille fois.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour ta review.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son indéfectible soutien et son oeil de lynx.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre III : « Le Beffroi »**

.

La gorge sèche et l'estomac dans les talons, Dean en vient à regretter d'avoir renvoyé Balthazar et son invitation à dîner.

« Les pissenlits, c'est bien joli, mais si ça nourrit son cheval, ça nourrit pas pour autant son cavalier », maugrée-t-il, bras accoudés à ses genoux, menton en appui sur la paume de sa main droite.

La nuit est étoilée et la lune au trois quarts pleine, luminosité parfaite pour la petite ballade nocturne qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Il doit bien y avoir un point d'eau et quelques fruits à manger dans ces fichus bois », peste-t-il tout en se levant.

Il ôte ses lunettes qui pendent toujours à son cou et les jette dans son chapeau, déboutonne son gilet et inspire profondément.

Il a beau se la jouer bravache, il n'en mène pas large, surtout qu'il n'a plus sa pétoire pour lui tenir compagnie. Peu importe, il frappe dans ses mains pour s'encourager et décide de commencer son périple en retournant vers les vestiges de l'édifice qu'il n'a qu'entraperçu en arrivant.

.

En fait d'édifice, Dean a tôt fait de comprendre qu'il est face aux ruines d'une ancienne cathédrale. Tout cela le fait curieusement penser à celle qui s'élève au centre de Canopolis. Celle où ses parents avaient pour habitude de les emmener, lui et son frère, pour assister chaque année aux différentes messes de célébration. Dean y avait passé des heures, le nez en l'air, à s'extasier devant la coupole en verre et fer forgé, observant au travers de celle-ci les oiseaux qui partageaient le ciel avec les ballons gonflables et les drôles de montgolfières dirigées par des hommes qui pédalaient, nonchalamment suspendus dans les airs. C'est de là qu'était née sa fascination pour les nouvelles technologies. Il croisait souvent le regard complice de son père. Un même rêve d'évasion les liait.

.

Dean sourit à ses réminiscences d'hier tout en grimpant sur le porche qui n'est plus à présent qu'un amas de pierre. Les murs se sont pour la plupart effondrés, mais quelques morceaux de pans tiennent encore debout. Malgré cette désolation, une indéniable magie se dégage de ces lieux. Les ronces, rosiers et autres plantes grimpantes en ont pris possession; les lianes emprisonnant les statues et la chair contribuant à donner une atmosphère fantasmagorique à l'ensemble. Étonnamment, la rosace a survécu aux outrages du temps, la lune en reflète les couleurs sur le tapis de mousse verte recouvrant les dalles de marbre.

Dean s'avance vers l'unique banc qui ait, semble-t-il, résisté à l'usure du temps. Il passe le bout des doigts sur les sillons creusés dans la pierre.

Un craquement le fait sursauter… Par réflexe, Dean tend la main vers son fourreau et enrage quand lui revient en mémoire qu'il n'est plus armé.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ? », haussant la voix, sans hausser pour autant le ton malgré l'angoisse qui lui vrille les tripes.

Un bruit sourd, proche d'une voile qui se gonfle, fait lever les yeux de Dean vers son origine, il croise alors le regard du Maître planté sur lui.

Accroupi sur le rebord du mur le plus haut, il le scrute, silencieux.

« Vous voulez ma photo ? », le harangue Dean.

Il reçoit pour toute réponse un grognement accompagné d'une tête penchée sur le côté, affichant un air confus et dubitatif.

.

Instinctivement, Dean recule quand il voit la créature entamer sa descente à la force de ses mains et des crochets de ses ailes. Arrivée à trois mètres du sol, elle se balance dans le vide et se réceptionne sur ses deux pieds devant lui.

« Waouh… Impressionnant, mec », fait Dean, sincèrement épaté.

« Mec ? » répète la créature, en battant des ailes avant de les replier dans son dos d'un mouvement sec des épaules.

Il a beau se pavaner, Dean n'en mène pas large. Il se dégage une telle puissance et une telle aura de cet être qu'il en ravale la pique acerbe qui lui titillait le bout de la langue.

« Vous avez refusé mon invitation » déclare la créature.

« Effectivement » bredouille Dean. « Et j'en ai donné la raison à votre majordome », en croisant les bras pour essayer de garder un minimum de contenance.

« Les pissenlits ? » répond-il, suspicieux, en fronçant les sourcils, bras ballants.

« Quoi ? », étouffant un rire atterré devant le sérieux affiché par son vis-à-vis.

« Dînez avec moi », en lui tournant le dos, visiblement perturbé.

« NOP » s'obstine Dean.

« Dînez avec moi… s'il vous plaît », d'une voix blanche.

« Donnez-moi votre prénom » réplique Dean. « Et j'y penserai »

« Pour la dernière fois, dînez avec moi…S'il vous plaît », sur un ton plus autoritaire.

« Il ne me plaît pas » réplique Dean, en se laissant tomber sur le banc. « Je préfère encore mourir de faim »

.

La créature tourne légèrement la tête vers lui, paupières plissées entre curiosité et colère contenue.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », d'une voix posée, ouvrant ses ailes en bondissant sur le mur. « Mourrez donc de faim, si tel est votre désir »

Interloqué, Dean le regarde gravir la paroi pour en atteindre le sommet puis se lever et sauter les dix mètres qui le séparent du Beffroi avant de disparaître, englouti par la brume qui a refait son apparition avec la nuit.

« Okay », passant nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. « C'est définitivement un cauchemar », au moment où son estomac se met à gronder, infirmant ses propos. « La ferme… On t'a pas demandé ton avis », en foudroyant son ventre.

.

Dean finit par ne plus prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Ses pensées s'égarent vers son frère, ses projets, sa vie et tous ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui et qu'il ne reverra probablement plus jamais.

Il pense à ce lieu maudit, cette foire aux monstres et à cette créature qui règne sur ces terres de légende.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » se désespère Cupidon, debout à la droite de Balthazar.

« On le nourrit », en haussant paresseusement les épaules.

« Mais le Maître a dit… » panique le chérubin.

« Je sais ce que le Maître a dit, merci », irrité par l'attitude d'éternel angoissé de son acolyte. « Mais si on veut avoir une chance que la malédiction soit levée, il vaut mieux prendre soin de notre invité », mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Suis-moi », en sortant de leur cachette improvisée.

« Je n'aime pas ça » marmonne-t-il, tout en obéissant.

.

Balthazar s'avance d'un pas chaloupé vers le banc, suivi de son comparse.

« Bonsoir », avec emphase.

Dean trésaille avant de lever le menton.

« Encore vous ? », exaspéré.

« Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois » rétorque Balthazar, sourire hautain.

« Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur », en prenant appui sur le banc pour se lever.

« Il vous arrive de l'être ? » répond-il, faussement étonné.

« J'vous d'mande pardon ? » se renfrogne Dean.

« D'humeur ! » en balançant sa main vers l'avant.

Devant le visage interdit de l'humain, Balthazar soupire.

« Oubliez ça », en levant les yeux au ciel. « Revenons en à nos moutons », en indiquant Cupidon d'un mouvement de tête. « Le dîner »

« Je dois vous le dire en quelle langue ? » crache Dean. « C'est NON »

« Tsss Tsss Tsss » fait fi le vampire en caressant sa canine de la pointe de sa langue. « Je parlais de vous sustenter… J'ai pas dit avec qui ? » précise-t-il, sourire entendu.

« Mais… », en jetant un regard inquiet vers le Beffroi.

« Il n'en sortira pas de la nuit, n'ayez crainte »

Dean note qu'il n'y a aucun sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix, juste une triste lassitude.

« Suivez-moi », se reprend Balthazar tout en lui tournant le dos.

Cupidon lui sourit timidement et se met à trottiner à sa suite.

.

Dean finit par lâcher prise et abandonne son banc et les ruines. Ils passent par le jardin où il en profite pour enfiler sa redingote, le fond de l'air s'étant rafraîchi avec la tombée de la nuit. Il glisse ses lunettes sur le rebord de son court chapeau avant de poser celui-ci sur sa tête devant la mine déconfite de Balthazar.

« Quoi ? » le houspille Dean en tirant sur les pans de sa veste.

« Rien » soupire-t-il, reprenant sa route.

.

Ils pénètrent dans une partie de la forêt plus dense, où se déplacer s'avère beaucoup plus compliqué que ne l'a été sa promenade dans les ruines, la luminosité de la lune étant en grande partie cachée par la canopée. Ni Cupidon ni Balthazar ne semblent s'en soucier, contrairement à Dean qui bute sur des racines un pas sur trois et se prend les bras dans les lianes tous les deux mètres en balançant une liste impressionnante de noms d'oiseaux.

Cupidon note le sourire amusé sur le visage pâle de son compagnon.

« Vraiment, Balty ? », avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud », sachant très bien à quoi fait allusion le chérubin.

« Froid » le rectifie Cupidon.

« NAH » réplique-t-il, rieur.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » ronchonne Dean à quelques pas derrière eux.

« Je vous laisse deviner », en bifurquant brusquement sur sa droite.

« Je vous… » réplique Dean qui se tait, époustouflé par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. « Waouh », épaté.

.

Face à lui, une grotte ouverte aux parois constellées d'étoiles bleues éclairant la caverne, véritable constellation gravée dans le calcaire.

« C'est magnifique » s'exclame Dean en s'avançant, nez en l'air.

« Ça l'est, en effet », confirme Balthazar en dépoussiérant sa redingote.

« Mais comment… », en descendant quelques marches creusées à même la pierre.

« Devinette du jour » répond-il, acerbe en le suivant. « ANAEL ! » se met-il à crier, le son de sa voix se répercutant sur les parois.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler » répond une voix féminine. « Je suis là », en apparaissant à sa gauche.

Dean manque en tomber à la renverse.

« Qui est-ce ? » fait-elle en le désignant de sa main éthérée.

« Anaël, ma belle, je te présente Dean », tout sourire.

« Un humain ? » murmure-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante, glissant, aérienne, jusqu'à lui.

« Vous.. Vous êtes un… » bafouille ce dernier.

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de dire le mot en F », le prévient Balthazar. « Elle peut parfois se montrer TRÈS susceptible, surtout avec des inconnus », appuyant ses effets.

« Je suis Anaël » se présente-t-elle, haleine froide sur la joue tiède de Dean « Et ceci est ma demeure »

« Ench…enchanté » lui répond-il, sourire crispé.

« Vous êtes… beau », en tournoyant et le scrutant. « Intrigant… Différent ».

« Merci. Je suppose ? », en interrogeant Balthazar du regard.

« Vous avez une belle âme », poursuit-elle en glissant sa main fantôme sur sa joue.

Dean tente de la repousser en grimaçant, mais passe au travers de son avant-bras.

« Il a surtout l'estomac vide et le gosier sec » rétorque Balthazar.

« Je vois », fait-elle en glissant pour rejoindre ce dernier. « Tu voudrais avoir accès à mes réserves, c'est cela ? N'est-ce pas ? » chuchote-t-elle à son oreille.

« La prophétie, Anaël », lui répond-il de la même manière.

« Je reviens » disparaissant aussitôt.

.

Dean lève les yeux vers Cupidon qui les regarde depuis l'entrée de la grotte.

Il se remémore la légende… Les anges déchus, les monstres et la bête de la forêt d'Emerald.

Il secoue la tête, chassant cette idée saugrenue. Et pourtant…

.

Une cascade de bruits métalliques et de froissements de tissu le sort brutalement de ses pensées. Dean bondit sur le côté quand Anaël réapparaît à sa droite.

« Merde » fulmine-t-il. « Vous voulez ma mort ?», main sur sa poitrine.

« Nooooon », s'affole-t-elle en reculant, mains levées en signe de reddition. « Regardez », en lui indiquant l'amas de sac en tissu et sacoches en cuir amoncelés à quelques mètres de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… », cherchant une réponse, passant de Balthazar à Cupidon.

« Ton frère et toi êtes les premiers humains à avoir franchi la grille, vivants… Les autres n'ont pas eu cette chance… Anaël s'est prise de passion pour le contenu de ces… choses, le jour où un humain est venu mourir sur le parvis », en indiquant, dédaigneux, les sacs. « Depuis, dès qu'on entend les _chiens,_ elle se met en quête… Ils ne la sentent et ne le voient pas… Elle n'existe pas…vraiment »

« Tu m'aideras, humain ? », fait-elle en cherchant à croiser son regard, ignorant les mots de Balthazar. « Tu me diras ? », en lui tendant un livre.

« Tous ces morts… » lâche Dean d'une voix blanche en repoussant le livre. « Tous ces hommes »

« Les hommes ne sont pas les seules victimes », en s'accroupissant devant un sac de tissu déchiré.

« Nous sommes immortels mais pas invincibles », en l'ouvrant. « Certains ont préféré la mort à une éternité de réclusion, aussi belle soit la prison… Choisir notre mort reste notre seule liberté »

« Je… Je suis désolé », tout en s'accroupissant à son tour.

« Comme nous le sommes tous » réplique Balthazar, en tirant une chemise d'une sacoche. « Je peux ? », en se tournant vers Anaël qui les observe, silencieuse.

Elle opine.

.

Ils passent plusieurs minutes à fouiller les sacs, Dean mettant à l'écart quelques bouteilles d'alcool, des biscuits secs ainsi que des boîtes de conserve de fruits, de légumes, de sardines et corned-beef.

Il a repéré quelques armes mais fait mine de les ignorer.

Le tout sous les regards suspicieux de Balthazar et Cupidon qui les a rejoints malgré ses appréhensions.

Il fait à présent nuit noire, mais la grotte continue de flotter dans une étrange lumière tamisée. Dean a découvert que ce phénomène n'avait rien de magique et n'était dû qu'à la présence de milliers de minuscules vers luisants.

.

Éreinté par sa journée, il s'affale au sol pour grignoter quelques biscuits trop secs qu'il fait passer à coup de gorgées de rhum. Cupidon refuse d'y toucher, Balthazar, curieux de nature, cède.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais, je dois bien l'admettre », s'étonne-t-il en reprenant une lampée.

« Vous avez des sources d'eau potable ici ? », l'interroge Dean, assis et adossé à un rocher, bouteille calée sur son genou.

« Il y a une rivière et, derrière le Beffroi, quelques arbres fruitiers », toujours accroupi. « On vous les montrera demain si vous y tenez », ne pouvant cacher son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Merci », puis Dean se tourne vers Anaël. « Pourrais-je vous emprunter quelques affaires ? », en indiquant l'amas de sac. « Je vous promets d'en prendre soin. »

Elle opine, sans dire un mot.

.

L'alcool aidant, Dean s'endort, incapable de résister, malgré son entêtement à vouloir rester éveillé.

Balthazar et Cupidon quittent la grotte. Anaël retourne dans sa réserve cachée dans les entrailles de son antre.

.

Accroupie au bord des marches qui mènent vers la salle de calcaire, la créature regarde l'humain dormir. Couché et recroquevillé sur lui-même, le sommeil de l'homme est agité.

Curieuse, la créature s'approche prudemment.

« Sammy… Sammy », les yeux qui roulent sous ses paupières closes.

Après quelques secondes de tergiversation, une main se tend et se pose sur le front plissé avant de s'éloigner aussitôt quand deux orbes vert se figent dans le bleu des siens.

Dean n'a pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que la créature bondit et disparaît dans la nuit.

Les muscles endoloris, il se redresse sur ses coudes et maudit la moitié de bouteille de rhum vide.

« Fichus cauchemars » soupire-t-il en se recouchant, une main calée derrière la nuque, bercé par le spectacle des parois phosphorescentes.

.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille péniblement, la bouche pâteuse, les cheveux ébouriffés et la redingote froissée.

Sur une petite table d'appoint faite de bric et de broc, un verre d'eau et une pomme.

Dean ne porte aucune attention aux deux traces profondes gravées au pied de sa couche de fortune.

Le soleil est déjà haut levé. Sa première pensée du jour va vers son frère qu'il espère à l'abri. Il attrape la pomme, chicane un peu et la croque en rêvant d'une tarte.

.

.

À la lumière du jour, Dean aperçoit un chemin étroit qui mène de la grotte au jardin. Il comprend les échanges amusés de la veille entre Balthazar et Cupidon.

Il retourne dans la grotte, échange sa redingote contre une veste courte en cuir et daim, et sa chemise par une autre à large col jabot qui rend inutile le port du foulard. Il garde cependant son pantalon et ses hautes bottes et quitte les lieux.

.

Arrivé au jardin, il appelle _Bones._ Plusieurs renâclements et le cheval arrive au trot.

« Salut toi », en lui flattant l'encolure.

« Bonjour » fait une voix hésitante.

« Cupi' », en se retournant pour faire face au chérubin, accompagné cette fois d'un jeune homme émacié.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter Samandriel »

« Bonjour », le salue ce dernier, souriant tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Cupidon.

« Salut », maugrée Dean.

« Nous allions nous promener et nous avons pensé, Cupidon et moi, que cela vous intéresserait peut-être de nous accompagner… Vous savez, histoire de vous familiariser avec votre nouvel environnement » propose Samandriel en se dandinant.

« J'imagine que c'est une idée de votre Maître ? », sourire contrit, en indiquant la direction du Beffroi d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il se pourrait qu'il nous l'ait suggéré » bafouille Cupidon.

« Voilà… Il se pourrait » bredouille de plus belle Samandriel.

Dean passe de l'un à l'autre tout en tapotant le flanc de _Bones_.

« C'est bon, je vous suis » capitule-t-il.

.

C'est Samandriel qui prend les rênes de la visite guidée, plus à l'aise que Cupidon, toujours sur ses gardes, le regard vif et inquiet, craignant le moindre faux pas.

Contrairement à Balthazar, Samandriel ignore sciemment son compagnon qui soliloque continuellement.

Dean finit par se placer à sa droite, laissant Cupidon et son monologue sans fin, plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

.

Samandriel a pris un chemin de traverse, évitant ainsi la Cathédrale et le Beffroi dont Dean ne fait qu'apercevoir le sommet, toujours noyé dans la brume, bien que le reste du bâtiment soit baigné par le soleil. Il s'arrête et fixe, les yeux plissés, la lueur bleutée qui danse au milieu du brouillard.

« Chassez cette idée » le met en garde Samandriel. « Sachez que si le Maître vous autorise à circuler où bon vous semble, le sommet du Beffroi, lui, vous est interdit… Tout comme il l'est pour nous, sauf autorisation du Maître », rattrapé entre temps par Cupidon. « Venez », en l'incitant à la suivre.

Dean se fiche des mises en garde, il a bien l'intention de percer le mystère dudit Beffroi, et ce à la première occasion qui se présentera, quand bien même une chauve-souris géante lui en interdirait l'accès. Ce qui se cache là-haut est peut-être la clef de sa liberté.

Il baisse les yeux, sourit affablement à Samandriel et marche dans ses pas.

.

Les découvertes se suivent et aucune ne se ressemble.

Entre les parterres fleuris qui longent l'orée des bois interdits et la rivière qui coule en dizaines de cascades, les arbres qui n'en finissent pas de vouloir toucher le ciel et les fruitiers dont il ne connaît pas les essences, Dean ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Il se penche, curieux, sur des fleurs inconnues, accepte les fruits tendus par Samandriel, juteux et sucrés, et reste sans voix quand il voit apparaître, au détour d'un sentier, le sommet des hautes cheminées de Canopolis crachant leurs épaisses fumées.

Mains sur les hanches, il sourit comme un gosse en apercevant, à des kilomètres de là, des ballons et des dirigeables flottant au-dessus de la ville.

« Vous connaissez cette cité ? » lui demande Samandriel avec intérêt.

« Mieux… J'y ai vécu », avec fierté.

« Vous n'y vivez plus ? », surpris.

« Nous avons déménagé à Jefferson City à la mort de notre mère », sourire qui s'efface.

« Oh », en baissant la tête, confus.

« C'était il y a longtemps » balaye-t-il tout continuant à fixer la ville au loin.

« Le Maître venait souvent ici…avant », glisse Samandriel.

« Avant ? », sa curiosité titillée.

« Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour que vous soyez là-bas », semblant se parler à lui-même.

« Que cherchez-vous à me dire ? » relance Dean, après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

« Rien… Venez… Il est temps de rentrer », en rejoignant Cupidon qui les attend, assis au pied d'un arbre.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû », en acceptant la main tendue par son compagnon.

« Je n'ai rien dit qui puisse nous porter préjudices, Cupidon… N'aie crainte », avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Debout », en l'aidant à se relever.

.

Sur le chemin du retour, le regard de Dean est attiré par un petit cabanon en pierre perdu dans la broussaille. Son toit est percé de toutes parts et l'intérieur n'est pas plus accueillant, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Dean décide de s'y installer devant les regards stupéfaits de Cupidon et Samandriel.

« Vous n'auriez pas du feu ? », d'un air taquin, en pointant une bougie à moitié consumée sur le bord d'une cheminée brinquebalante.

Samandriel s'approche timidement en tendant l'index. Son doigt devient flamme.

« L'oiseau de feu » murmure Dean alors que la mèche s'allume enfin.

« Phoenix » rectifie-t-il.

« C'est vous qui avez emporté mon frère ? », sur ses gardes.

« Je suis l'un des seuls avec Anaël à pouvoir quitter ces lieux… Les _chiens_ mordent mais ne peuvent voler », doux sourire. « Je l'ai laissé au croisement des chemins comme le Maître l'avait ordonné… Quand je suis parti, il se tenait debout et les _chiens_ depuis n'ont pas hurlé », en jouant avec la flamme.

« Merci », alors que l'index reprend forme.

« Nous allons vous laisser » soupire-t-il en regardant, un peu consterné, la pièce en total délabrement qui allait servir de lieu de résidence à leur invité.

« Ça va aller, je vous assure », le rassure Dean en se demandant qui il tentait vraiment de convaincre.

.

Dean redresse la porte et la pose contre le chambranle. Il regarde par la fenêtre Cupidon et Samandriel s'éloigner puis lève les yeux. Une vue parfaite sur le Beffroi.

« À nous deux », en fixant la lumière dans la brume.

.

.

La nuit est tombée et même si la clarté de la lune est moindre que la veille, elle l'est encore assez pour que Dean puisse retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la cathédrale, guidé par la brume au sommet du Beffroi et le feu follet bleu qui l'habite.

.

Il n'a de cesse de vérifier ses arrières, s'attentant à voir l'un de ses gardiens surgir à tout moment, mais il semblerait qu'ils daignent lui accorder sa nuit. Il atteint enfin l'entrée du Beffroi dont la porte est close mais pas fermée. Il inspire profondément et entre.

À peine a-t-il pénétré dans l'édifice que plusieurs bougies s'allument comme par magie. Le cœur battant dans ses tympans, les mains moites et les intestins noués, il saisit l'une d'elles et s'empare d'une torche accrochée au mur. Après deux essais, celle-ci s'embrase.

.

À l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, Dean entame sa lente progression. Il atteint le premier palier et jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce avenante où reposent à même le sol une dizaine de cloches à l'abandon. Dean poursuit sa montée en serrant plus fort le flambeau, quand il reconnaît la geôle dans laquelle son frère étant encore enfermé la veille.

Il revoit Cupidon faisant barrière de son corps pour empêcher l'accès à la volée de marches suivante.

Il s'essuie le front et continue son chemin après avoir frotté sa paume sur son pantalon.

.

Il atteint un troisième palier. La pièce est fermée. Après un moment d'hésitation, il approche la torche de la lucarne pour tenter de percer l'obscurité de qui semble être, à première vue, une chambre. Il tente d'ouvrir la porte en vain.

.

Plus il grimpe, plus il fait humide et respirer devient difficile. Main libre contre la paroi, ses doigts soulignent les sillons qui creusent la pierre.

« Des griffes », se dit-il.

Après plus de 250 marches d'ascension, il atteint enfin le dernier palier. Sous la fente de la porte, une lumière jaunâtre danse. Il décide de laisser sa torche dans l'une des nombreuses appliques vides.

Il ferme les yeux et colle son oreille à la porte puis frappe à celle-ci. Il se demande quel mensonge il pourra bien déblatérer si elle venait à s'ouvrir.

Mais rien…

« Advienne que pourra », en appuyant sur la poignée tout en se répétant qu'il fait probablement la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

.

Contrairement aux autres paliers, la pièce vit. Une lanterne accrochée au plafond l'éclaire faiblement. Des livres partout. Des tapis et des couvertures recouvrent le sol et les murs. Il flotte comme une odeur de forêt et un parfum que Dean n'arrive pas à définir. Il se sent mal à l'aise. Profanateur. Intrus. Il s'apprête à faire demi-tour, à fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, quand il la voit…

Dansant derrière un rideau tendu entre la fenêtre et le reste du monde. Il frotte ses paumes sur son pantalon et avance. Puis il écarte doucement le rideau et, là, sur une table à trois pieds, une coupole de verre sous laquelle virevolte une lumière bleue sans forme ni matière.

.

Il se sent attiré, appelé, fasciné… Lié… Il tend la main, la lumière s'agite.

Un fracas infernal, un cri animal et Dean se voit arraché à sa contemplation, tiré vers l'arrière et projeté contre le mur de droite.

La créature se jette sur la coupole, la protège de ses mains et de ses ailes ouvertes.

« DEHORS », montrant les crocs.

« Pardon », s'excuse Dean en bafouillant.

« DEHORS », en manquant lui fendre la joue d'un coup d'aile. « SORTEZ »

Pris de panique devant la fureur de la bête, Dean fait volte-face et dévale les escaliers, poursuivi par l'écho de sa colère.

.

« Dehors », dans un murmure, tout en caressant la coupole.

La rage fait place à une profonde tristesse. Ses ailes tombent lourdement sur le sol. La lumière se tend vers lui.

« Père… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? », en posant sa joue sur le verre.

.

Dean sort en courant et file droit vers le jardin. Il ne prend pas le temps de seller _Bones,_ se contentant de lui mettre son mors et d'attraper les rênes, les mains tremblantes, la peur au ventre.

« Hue », en passant la grille et fonçant droit devant.

.

Ils n'ont pas fait cent mètres que les hurlements se font entendre. _Bones_ fait un écart et manque de désarçonner Dean avant de repartir au galop.

Les cris se font plus nombreux, les éclats rouges entre les arbres se rapprochent. Quand, sorti de nulle part, un _chien_ surgit devant eux, _Bones_ se cabre, jetant son cavalier à terre.

« Merde ! » fulmine Dean, trébuchant en se relevant.

Le cheval hennit et rue, ses rênes coincées dans une racine. Dean essaye de le détacher, mais l'animal affolé tire sur ses liens.

D'autres _chiens_ se sont joints au premier, ils sont à présent une dizaine à les encercler. Grognant, bavant, couinant. Dean se saisit d'une branche épaisse et leur fait face.

Un jappement et les _chiens_ se jettent sur eux. _Bones_ ne se laisse pas faire, frappant des sabots.

Dean balance son arme de fortune de gauche à droite, fracassant mâchoires et pattes.

Ça geint, ça aboie, ça hurle… Dean s'épuise et _Bones_ s'empêtre dans ses rênes.

.

Le meneur jappe et bondit vers Dean, mais il ne l'atteindra jamais. Une ombre vient de le percuter en plein saut. Deux énormes ailes s'ouvrent, menaçant de leurs crochets les _chiens_ qui se sont portés au secours de leur chef.

L'un des canidés attaque, la créature le repousse d'un coup d'aile. Un autre se jette à sa droite. Elle l'attrape par le cou et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la fourrure jusqu'à la chair. Le sang gicle alors qu'elle le projette au milieu des autres.

En position d'attaque, la créature pose le bout des ailes au sol, montre les crocs à son tour et c'est le début d'un combat acharné.

Dean défait les rênes de _Bones_ tout en regardant la créature attaquée de toutes parts.

« Et merde », en posant le front sur celui de son cheval.

Il saute sur son dos, bâton à la main. « Hue », en fonçant droit devant.

La créature mord, griffe, déchire et Dean frappe encore et encore.

.

Un cri bref du chef de meute et tous les _chiens_ prennent la fuite à travers bois.

« Tout doux », murmure Dean en se penchant, rassurant _Bones_ qui expire bruyamment par les naseaux.

.

Dean est face au sentier qui mène au croisement des chemins, il n'a qu'un ordre à donner, un geste à poser, mais un gémissement le fait tourner la tête.

La créature le fixe. Elle ne dit rien. Résignée, lui accordant avec un léger sourire empreint de tristesse, la liberté avant de perdre connaissance.

.

Dean pense à Sam. _Bones_ piétine.

« PAS POSSIBLE », rage-t-il en descendant de cheval.

Il s'approche de la créature, s'agenouille pour la retourner. Il ne peut réprimer une grimace de dégoût devant les chairs déchirées et l'odeur du sang.

« Va falloir m'aider, mec », alors que le bleu rencontre le vert.

.

Fin chapitre III

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Profitez bien de ce WE ensoleillé.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	4. Le miroir des âmes

**Tout d'abord et avant tout merci mille fois pour vos retours, vos mises en favori ou follow.**

 **Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Vous donnez tous vie à cette histoire.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour sa review.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son regard avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chapitre IV : « Le miroir des âmes »**

.

Dean remet son chapeau tombé lors de sa chute et se retourne une dernière fois avant de saisir les rênes de son cheval. D'un coup sec sur la lanière, il l'incite à avancer. _Bones_ s'ébroue et frappe du museau sur son bras.

« Je sais », tête basse et soupir dépité, en prenant le chemin inverse de celui qui l'aurait mené vers la liberté.

.

Quand il arrive près de la grille avec son étrange équipage, ils sont plusieurs à l'attendre et le comité d'accueil n'a rien de réjouissant.

Il reconnaît là Balthazar, bras croisés en signe de défi et Cupidon dont la peau semble encore plus diaphane qu'à l'accoutumée. À sa droite, Samandriel et Virgil, la mine peu avenante.

.

Dean s'arrête à quelques mètres du grillage, calmant _Bones_ d'une caresse sur le front. Il inspire profondément et reprend sa route, pousse la grille d'une main en guidant son cheval de l'autre.

Il plante son regard dans celui de Balthazar. La main de Samandriel se pose sur le bras du vampire, il le supplie autant qui lui intime de ne pas réagir

Tous s'écartent et Dean reprend son chemin, direction le Beffroi. Vu l'état de son « passager », il ne le voit pas couché dans sa cabane délabrée ni à même le sol d'une grotte.

Arrivé au pied de l'édifice, il lâche les rênes et se rapproche de la créature dont il ne voit plus que les ailes étendues dont les crochets sillonnent le sol, telle une toile sombre sur le corps meurtri.

« On est arrivé », espérant que la créature soit assez consciente pour lui répondre.

Il hésite et pose sa main sur son épaule, frôlant son aile. L'être frissonne mais ne bouge pas.

« Laissez nous faire » marmonne Balthazar, accompagné de Virgil.

Ils font glisser avec une douceur proche de la déférence leur maître du cheval. Leurs regards se croisent à la vue des chairs laminées.

.

Anaël apparaît soudain, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

« Le Maître ? », en interrogeant Samandriel.

« Il vivra » lui répond-il en levant les yeux vers le sommet de la tour.

La lumière bleue a cessé de danser mais brille toujours, même si la brume semble vouloir l'effacer.

.

D'un coup de pied, Virgil ouvre la porte et passe le seuil. D'un mouvement de tête, il somme à Balthazar de lâcher le blessé et le prend dans ses bras.

« Virgil ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

« Fais attention à ses ailes » lui ordonne-t-il, le pied sur la première marche.

.

Tous s'arrêtent sur le perron, exceptés Balthazar et Virgil. Dean entend Cupidon prier. Il se retourne et reste sans voix.

Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, plus proches pour certains de l'animal que de l'humain, se tiennent à l'orée du bois, silencieux, unis dans la même peur et la même tristesse.

« Samandriel… J'aurais besoin d'eau… De tissus, propres si possible », lance Dean, donnant ses instructions tout en entrant dans le Beffroi.

Dean retrouve les réflexes de ces gestes tant de fois posés, que ce soit au chevet de son frère malade ou de son père mourant. Il ne peut pas se résigner à ne rien faire. S'il a ramené cette créature au prix de sa liberté, ce n'est certainement pas pour la laisser mourir, s'invective-t-il en gravissant la première volée de marches.

« MAINTENANT, SAMANDRIEL » hurlant depuis le premier palier.

.

« On se retrouve chez toi » fait ce dernier en s'adressant à Anaël. « Tes trouvailles vont enfin nous servir », tout en se transformant et s'élevant dans les airs sous le regard inquiet de Cupidon.

.

Balthazar rappe sur une marche en évitant une aile qui manque de l'éborgner quand une main agrippe son épaule. Il se retourne en sifflant pour tomber nez à nez avec Dean.

« Laissez-moi vous aider », d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé plus assurée.

« Ne penses-tu pas en avoir déjà assez fait comme ça ?» crache Balthazar, acide.

« Balty » le supplie Dean.

Virgil s'est arrêté et les toise, son appendice frappant contre le mur, d'impatience.

« Nom d'un Lucifer, vous causerez plus tard » les harangue-t-il. « Je vous signale que si le Maître meurt, on est bon pour rester coincer ici ad vitam aeternam », orbes noirs plantés sur eux. « Alors vos fiels, vos courbettes et vos excuses, mettez-les vous là où je pense », en faisant volte-face.

.

Ils reprennent l'ascension dans un silence proche du religieux, leurs ombres projetées sur les murs par les quelques bougies qui s'allument sur leur passage.

Dean ne s'en étonne plus. Bercé par la magie des lieux et le bruit de leurs pas, il avance en fixant le profil de la créature qui repose dans les bras de Virgil.

.

Quand ils atteignent le sommet, la porte est grande ouverte. Virgil s'arrête net, n'osant franchir le seuil. Balthazar garde ses distances.

Dean leur passe devant en les écartant de l'encadrement de la porte. Il saisit plusieurs couvertures, arrache des tapis des murs sous les regards emplis d'appréhension des deux autres et étend le tout sur le sol.

« Posez-le là », en indiquant l'amas de tissus, sortant Virgil de sa transe.

Ce dernier s'avance et s'accroupit pour coucher avec révérence le corps sur le lit de fortune.

« Payez votre dette » grogne Virgil d'un ton menaçant tout en se relevant. « Sinon je ferai en sorte que les _chiens_ puissent entrer sur ces terres et vous traîner jusqu'aux enfers », en quittant aussitôt la pièce, heurtant de l'épaule Balthazar, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça », tente de se défendre Dean, avec maladresse, en ôtant son chapeau et sa veste.

« Vous avez bravé l'interdit » réplique Balthazar, fixant le corps inerte de son Maître.

« C'est ce que font tous les prisonniers pour tenter de recouvrer leur liberté » lui rétorque Dean en remontant les manches de sa chemise.

« Prisonniers, nous le sommes tous ici », en détournant les yeux vers le rideau ouvert.

Sous la coupole, la lumière a cessé de virevolter.

« Il survivra », affirme Dean.

« Pour mieux mourir », soupire Balthazar.

Dean s'apprête à lui répondre quand Samandriel surgit dans la pièce, les bras chargés de tissus. Anaël est à ses côtés, tenant quatre gourdes.

« On a fait au plus vite », en déposant le tout aux pieds de leur Maître.

Dean tend la main pour saisir l'une des gourdes, ses doigts passent au travers de la chair transparente d'Anaël.

« Comment ? » s'étonnant qu'elle puisse agir sur la matière et pas sur la chair.

« Elle en a le pouvoir » se contente de répondre Balthazar en chassant les deux autres de la pièce d'un geste de la main.

.

La créature gémit dans son sommeil, Dean s'agenouille et repousse l'une de ses ailes pour prendre place à ses côtés. Il est surpris par la texture de la membrane, bien plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Seuls les longs os allongés qui font la structure de ces ailes sont rêches au toucher.

« Hey ? », en se penchant près de son visage.

Il voit les paupières s'agiter, puis s'ouvrir doucement. Happé par le bleu de ces orbes, Dean reste comme hypnotisé par ceux-ci.

« Merci » finit-il par murmurer. « Pour être…enfin vous savez… Pour les _chiens_ », sourire embarrassé, en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi », répond la créature, d'une voix lasse en détournant le regard vers Balthazar qui se tient à l'écart.

« On n'en serait pas arrivé là si vous n'aviez pas enfreint les règles » ressasse ce dernier.

« On n'en serait pas arrivé là si vous aviez daigné répondre à mes questions » réplique aussitôt Dean sur la défensive.

« Il suffit » les interrompt la créature, fatiguée.

« Oh vous, la ferme », continuant sur sa lancée. « Je vous signale que cette remarque valait pour vous aussi »

Dean entend Balthazar hoqueter de consternation. Le vampire s'apprête à le remettre à sa place quand il aperçoit un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son Maître.

« Qui ne dit mot consent » balance Dean, victorieux, en passant de l'un à l'autre.

« De tous les humains, il fallait que l'on tombe sur un philosophe qui s'ignore » maugrée Balthazar, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Ça promet »

« T'as même pas idée à quel point ! » réplique Dean, sarcastique, en se penchant pour reprendre sa gourde et un bout de drap déchiré.

.

Il se met à nettoyer soigneusement les plaies. La créature grimace mais ne dit rien.

« Vous savez, comme nous allons être amenés à nous côtoyer très souvent, il serait quand même plus simple que je puisse vous appeler par votre prénom », suggère Dean, distraitement.

Un claquement sec leur provient de l'entrée. Balthazar vient de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main, désespéré.

« Sinon je pensais bien à : la bête » soumet Dean, en prenant un air songeur.

« Maître est tout aussi approprié » le corrige Balthazar.

« NOP… Sauf si les circonstances s'y prêtent, ce qui n'est pas le cas… pas encore tout du moins », sourire entendu, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Philosophe et pervers… Génial » rumine Balthazar en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Pervers ? » les coupe le Maître en question, dubitatif.

« Laissez tomber », balaye Dean en reprenant ses soins. « Mince… Ils ne vous ont pas raté », se désole-t-il devant la morsure qui déchire le flanc.

« Je guérirai », en fermant les yeux quand le tissu se pose sur sa plaie.

« Maître ? » s'inquiète Balthazar.

« Va rassurer les autres, Balthy… Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir », en rouvrant les yeux pour chercher les siens.

« Bien, Maître », en le saluant et reculant pour quitter la pièce.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils vous sont sacrément dévoués » note Dean, en jetant le tissu et se saisissant d'un autre.

« Si je meurs, ils seront maudits à jamais. Ils ont peur, c'est… _humain_ », avec fatalisme.

« Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer leur affection à votre égard, vous savez… D'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, ils vous sont réellement attachés », en buvant une gorgée d'eau avant de tremper le linge tout en jetant un regard en biais vers la porte.

« Mal leur en a pris » répond la créature, en fixant le vide.

.

Dean poursuit ses soins dans un silence apaisant, brisé par les seuls crépitements de la lanterne sur laquelle viennent se brûler les ailes d'insectes trop téméraires.

Parfois le blessé se crispe et Dean suspend alors ses mouvements, le rassurant d'un sourire avenant ou d'une main sur le front. Geste qui surprend autant l'humain que le patient.

Quelques blessures se résorbent devant les yeux ébahis de Dean, mais il ne fait aucune réflexion. La créature, tête sur le côté, observe la petite luciole bleue qui s'est remise à danser sous sa coupole.

Il sourit, tristement.

« Hey » s'enquit Dean. « Ça va ? », d'une voix concernée.

« Ça ira », en croisant le vert émeraude. « Merci, Dean »

« De rien, _la bête_ », en écartant les tissus imbibés. « Je vais vous laisser vous reposer », en se redressant, péniblement, les muscles endoloris par sa trop longue position agenouillée.

Il laisse une gourde à moitié pleine à portée de main du blessé tout en se faisant la réflexion que c'est probablement inutile, et s'empare de la quatrième encore pleine.

« Je repasserai demain », le salue-t-il en attrapant sa veste, son chapeau ainsi qu'une couverture.

À peine a-t-il franchi le seuil que sa voix résonne :

« Castiel », hésitant. « Je m'appelle… Castiel »

Main sur le chambranle, dos au blessé, Dean sourit et opine.

« Bonne nuit, Castiel »

« Bonne nuit, Dean »

.

.

Dean regarde, dépité, le sol où il vient d'étendre sa couverture. Il ôte sa veste et la plie pour s'en faire un oreiller de fortune. Contrairement au Beffroi, sa bougie ne s'est pas rallumée par magie, si bien qu'il doit tâtonner pour s'installer. La lune éclaire la pièce, au moins aura-t-il de quoi s'occuper pour les mois à venir. Retaper cette ruine va lui prendre tout son temps.

Il glisse son bras sous sa nuque et se recroqueville. Il rêve d'un bain, d'un repas chaud mais, plus que tout, il pense à Sam, priant pour que tout aille pour le mieux.

Éreinté, il finit par se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Aucun cauchemar ne viendra troubler son sommeil.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand il ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il perçoit, est une présence… Proche, trop proche.

Il se redresse brusquement, tend la main, prêt à dégainer, mais le fourreau est vide.

Il cligne des yeux avant de faire un bond en arrière.

« Putain, mec… Espace personnel »

Castiel se tient à moins d'un mètre de lui, accroupi, bras croisés et accoudé, crochets de ses ailes plantés au sol pour ne pas être déséquilibré par le poids de celles-ci.

« Hello, Dean », en tiquant.

« C'est ça, salut à toi aussi » grommelant tout en tâchant de se redonner contenance, attrapant sa veste et la dépliant.

Il ronchonne en essayant de la défroisser.

« Là », lui indique Castiel de la main, pointant un amas de sacs. « Cadeaux d'Anaël », en évitant son regard.

« D'Anaël, hum ? », suspicieux, en se levant.

Il contourne la créature qui suit chacun de ses mouvements puis se met à fouiller les sacs. Il en retire quelques vêtements, les sent, grimace et les jette sur le côté avant de jeter son dévolu sur une chemise noire et blanche.

« Tu comptes rester là ? », interpellant Castiel.

« Pourquoi ? », en penchant la tête, confus.

« L'intimité, Cass », soupire Dean.

« Cass ? », en se relevant, remettant ses ailes en place d'un coup d'épaule.

« Oui, Cass, et oui, intimité… J'aimerais, si possible, me laver, me changer et accessoirement… », en pointant son entrejambe.« … Seul », devant le visage perplexe de son vis-à-vis. « D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas censé te reposer ? », en cherchant les traces de blessures sur son torse nu.

« Je vais bien… Je vais.. », en faisant un pas en arrière. « Je t'attends dehors », d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne suis pas à tes… », il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel est sorti. « …ordres », finit Dean en se détendant.

.

Après une toilette succincte qui lui vide sa gourde, il fouille une nouvelle fois dans les sacoches et déniche un pantalon en toile qui fera l'affaire. Il trouve aussi un rasoir coupe-chou à la lame un peu émoussée et arrive tant bien que mal à se raser sans s'égorger.

Il serre les lacets de ses bottes avec la ferme intention d'aller rendre visite à Anaël, histoire d'agrandir sa garde-robe.

.

Il saisit son chapeau et une redingote en cuir usée qu'il enfile d'un mouvement ample. Puis se décide à sortir.

Personne…

« Vous êtes prêt ? » s'informe Castiel, le faisant sursauter.

« Vous… Toi… » bafouille-t-il en le pointant du doigt, menaçant. « Arrête de faire ça »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Je vais lansquiner », furax en se dirigeant droit dans les bosquets, laissant derrière lui un Castiel complètement perdu.

.

« Suis-moi » tonne-t-il quand Dean le rejoint après quelques minutes.

« C'est demandé si gentiment » grommelle Dean avant de finir par le suivre en tenant ses distances.

.

Le soleil est voilé, la journée ne s'annonce pas sous les meilleurs auspices, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Castiel n'a pas l'air décidé à tenir compte des craintes de Dean.

« Il ne pleuvra pas » affirme la créature.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je crapahute dans les bois ? », maugréant en tapant dans une touffe d'herbe qu'il balance au loin.

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé », réplique Castiel, impassible, en se retournant.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu de s'il te plaît », le défiant, tout en se retenant de reculer d'un pas devant l'aura qui se dégage de la créature.

« Tu devrais me montrer plus de respect, humain », ailes frémissantes, cachant mal sa colère grandissante. « Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé de la morsure de ces _chiens_ », plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Tu n'aurais eu à le faire si tu ne m'avais pas gueulé dessus comme un malade », haussant le ton. « J'ai rien demandé, moi… J'étais très bien dans mon atelier… Alors le seul qui ait le droit d'exiger du respect ici, c'est MOI », en se pointant. « Moi, tu m'entends, face de chauve-souris », en lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant, laissant sur place un Castiel oscillant entre colère et stupeur.

.

« Il a du cran, ce petit » s'amuse Virgil, adossé à un arbre à quelques mètres de là.

« On aurait dû garder le géant » se lamente Cupidon.

« Elle l'a choisi… Dean est l'élu » lui répond Samandriel.

« Oui bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, je vous le dis » maugrée Virgil.« Parce que plus éloigné des convenances sociales que le Maître, on n'a pas fait mieux depuis Lucifer »

« Il faut croire qu'observer les hommes pendant des siècles ne fait pas de lui l'un d'entre eux » se désespère Cupidon.

« Ni vivre parmi eux, je te rassure… Quand on voit le résultat avec Balthazar » balance Virgil, désabusé.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » soupire Samandriel.

« Laissons les choses se décanter d'elles-mêmes… Après tout, ils se tutoient et s'appellent par leurs petits noms… C'est déjà un sacré progrès, non ? » souligne Virgil, en se grattant l'une des cornes.

« Vu comme cela », en suivant son Maître qui vient de disparaître dans les ruines de la cathédrale.

« Cela dit, rien ne nous empêche de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent », malicieux.

« Virgil ? » l'interroge Samandriel.

« Il a parlé d'un atelier », éclat dans le regard. « À nous d'en savoir plus »

.

Dean en est à fulminer en invectivant Dieu, Lucifer et tous les saints, quand il est rejoint par Samandriel suivi de Cupidon.

« Vous pouvez pas me lâcher une seconde ? », furieux.

« Nous avons pas pu nous empêcher d'entendre la conversation entre vous et le Maître » ose Samandriel, trottinant derrière Dean qui continue de marcher à travers bois.

« Sans blague » balance celui-ci en écartant plusieurs branches que les deux autres tentent d'éviter tant bien que mal. « Alors, non seulement vous m'espionnez, mais en plus vous me prenez pour un con ? »,

« C'est faux » se défend Cupidon. « On s'inquiète pour vous »

« Vous donnez pas cette peine », en bifurquant vers la droite.

« Vous allez où comme ça ? » demande Cupidon.

Dean s'arrête et ferme les yeux.

« Vous êtes perdus, c'est ça ? » note-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas perdu » gronde Dean, insistant sur chaque syllabe. « J'ai juste besoin d'air. »

« Vous êtes perdu » conclut Cupidon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? », en se retournant lentement, tentant de garder péniblement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Que vouliez-vous dire par atelier ? » lui demande Samandriel.

« Quoi ? », en fronçant les sourcils.

.

.

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre en bord de rivière, Dean s'acharne à ouvrir une boîte de conserve calée entre ses pieds. Une pierre dans une main, un couteau de tailleur de pierre émoussé dans l'autre, il frappe, ça ripe et il jure, toujours.

Bien évidemment, sa chance étant ce qu'elle est, il n'a pas trouvé trace d'ouvre-boîte dans les richesses d'Anaël.

« Je peux ? » fait la voix rauque de Castiel.

Surpris, Dean frappe à côté du couteau et manque de s'écraser les doigts.

« Tu le fais exprès » fulmine-t-il. « C'est pas possible autrement. »

« Désolé » fait Castiel en s'accroupissant à sa droite.

Il saisit la boîte, l'observe, curieux, sous le regard furibard de Dean, puis d'un coup précis la perce du bout de son aile droite.

Il demeure interdit pendant un court moment quand il s'aperçoit que la boîte reste pendue au bout de celle-ci. Il secoue son aile en vain pour s'en débarrasser.

Dean passe de son corned-beef au regard perplexe de Castiel et se met à rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean », vexé, en attrapant la boîte de la main avant de la lui tendre.

« Merci », en reprenant son calme.

« Je.. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose… s'il te plaît », en tiquant, espérant cette fois y avoir mis les formes.

« Okay », en posant la boîte.

« Tu ne manges pas ? », en la pointant.

« Je dînerai plus tard », en se levant.

« Bien », en étendant ses ailes pour se redresser.

« Y a pas à dire, elles en jettent », siffle Dean, admiratif.

« Elles jettent quoi ? », en suivant son regard, perdu.

« C'est une expression, mec », en étouffant un rire moqueur. « Je voulais juste dire qu'elles ont la classe », se sentant bêtement rougir.

« Dois-je prendre cela comme un compliment ? », peu sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

« C'en est un, mec », en lui tapant sur le bras.

« Merci, Dean », en souriant, heureux.

.

Ils marchent plusieurs minutes, échangeant des banalités sur la nature qui les entoure. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'abordant le fait que ces bois ne sont, au final, rien d'autre qu'une prison dont ils sont les détenus.

.

Dean reconnaît de loin, la grotte. Castiel descend pour longer l'orée du bois, empruntant un sentier plus large. Dean note des traces profondes sur le sol, mais ne dit rien parce que ce qu'il pense y voir lui paraît impossible.

Il continue de suivre Castiel qui s'est fait silencieux, bien qu'il ne soit pas de nature loquace, Dean tenant la plupart du temps le crachoir pour deux.

« On est arrivé », dit Castiel, en s'écartant du sentier.

.

Dean s'avance, émerveillé.

« Cass ? », en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Il m'est arrivé de sortir aider Anaël », en croisant les bras dans son dos. « Est-ce que ça te plaît ? » ose-t-il.

« Si ça me plaît ? Mec, c'est le paradis », le visage illuminé.

Devant lui, abandonnés dans un capharnaüm indescriptible, des voitures et des vélocipèdes à vapeur ainsi qu'un camion avec sa cheminée rongée par la rouille. Dean enjambe des cadavres de chaudières et d'essieux. Il y a là aussi des selles et une carriole à moitié rongée par la mousse.

« Je sais que ça ne peut remplacer ton atelier, mais… » commence Castiel, en relâchant ses bras.

« Merci » le coupe Dean en se revenant vers lui d'un pas rapide. « Merci, mec », en lui prenant le visage en coupe et l'embrassant, tout à son bonheur.

Devant le visage stupéfait de Castiel et le sien par la même occasion, il recule.

« Oh merde… Pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris », en se plaquant la main sur les yeux, rouge de honte.

« C'était… plaisant » s'étonne Castiel en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Autant pour moi », en lui tournant le dos pour se maudire de s'être laissé emporter par son élan.

« Dean ? », s'inquiète Castiel.

« Maintenant il va falloir que je demande à Ana… ».

Un bras le force à se retourner.

« Pourquoi ? », en tiquant.

« Pour lui demander la permission de continuer à fouiller dans… », sous le regard dubitatif de Castiel. « Okay », en calant une main sur sa nuque. « Je me suis laissé un peu… enflammer… Désolé »

« Enflammer ? », en tiquant.

« Arrête de faire ça »

« Quoi ? »

« Pencher ta tête, là » s'énerve Dean. « Et puis d'essayer d'être sympa », en balançant ses mains dans le vide, irrité.

« Je ne comprends pas. », perplexe.

« Laisse tomber », en soupirant. « Juste merci… Il est superbe ton atelier en plein air », en retournant sur ses pas, laissant Castiel derrière lui.

.

« Non mais quel abruti ! » fulmine Virgil.

« C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? » ose Cupidon.

« Nom d'un Belzébuth, si seulement ils t'avaient laissé l'arc plutôt que la couche-culotte », marmonne-t-il.

« Il faut combien de temps pour aimer quelqu'un ? » s'interroge Cupidon, en le fustigeant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je sais, moi ! », en grattant son oreille de son appendice démoniaque.

« La prophétie dit qu'il doit se faire aimer d'un humain, elle ne dit pas comment ni de quelle manière ? » précise Samandriel.

« En tous cas, la leur n'est pas la bonne… Il porte toujours ses couches », en pointant Cupidon.

.

Castiel se tient accroupi sur le toit du camion, observant Dean qui passe d'un véhicule à l'autre, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, soulevant les sièges, des bouts de ferraille, jurant ou s'extasiant en repoussant son chapeau.

Il finit par lever les yeux vers Castiel.

« Je pense pouvoir en réparer deux ou trois », mains sur les hanches. « Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de matériel… J'espère qu'Anaël me laissera jeter un coup d'œil à sa caverne d'Ali Baba »

« Qui est-ce ? », en secouant ses ailes.

« Qui ça ? », interloqué.

« Cet Ali-baba », troublé.

« Mince… Toute ta culture est à refaire, mec », en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Apprends-moi », en bondissant du camion pour atterrir face à lui.

Ils se regardent un long moment avant que Dean ne rompe le lien.

« Allons-y », en quittant les lieux.

.

Durant tout le trajet qui mène à la grotte, Dean se lance dans un long monologue sur les merveilles de la technologie, sur ses projets et ses rêves. Castiel l'écoute avec attention, lui souriant pour l'encourager à continuer quand Dean s'inquiète de trop monopoliser la conversation, pour aussitôt reprendre le fil de son discours.

.

Durant les deux jours qui suivent, Castiel et Dean ne se quittent pas. L'un faisant découvrir ses jardins privés dont la roseraie sauvage et le jardin aux trois ruches. L'autre les secrets enfouis dans la grotte, sous le regard attentif d'Anaël.

Ils dînent tous les soirs dans le Beffroi, Castiel se contentant de regarder Dean manger, prenant plaisir à sa compagnie. Espérant secrètement un nouvel élan qui ne vint jamais.

.

Toutes les nuits, Dean retourne dormir dans sa cabane. Samandriel et tous les autres ont réparé le toit pendant qu'il passait son temps avec Castiel. Il ne fait plus que les croiser.

Il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie sauf que, dans ses cauchemars, Sam continue de l'appeler.

.

.

Cela fait près d'une semaine que Dean est arrivé ici. Il regarde la lumière bleue virevolter sous la coupole. Elle se colle au verre, il fait glisser son index et la lumière suit le mouvement. Il sait que celle-ci est liée à Castiel, mais il n'a pas encore osé aborder le sujet avec lui.

Il reste une partie de lui qui demeure sauvage et réagit comme la moitié d'animal qu'il est. Dean ne tient pas à la réveiller, parce qu'il a appris à apprécier la personne au-delà de la bête.

« Hello, Dean » fait l'objet de ses pensées en entrant.

Il pose sur le sol une brasée de fruits et une gourde.

« Hey, Cass », en abandonnant la lumière qui se fige.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », inquiet de sa morosité.

« Je pensais à Sam… Je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en faire pour lui »

« C'est ton frère », en baissant les yeux. « C'est normal de s'en faire pour les siens », en les relevant sur la coupole.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me diras de quoi il retourne ? », en suivant son regard.

« Un jour… Je te le promets, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ce jour », lui répond Castiel en lui souriant.

« Génial », en le laissant en plan pour s'affaler sur le lit de fortune.

.

Castiel demeure quelques instants sans rien dire puis lui fait face.

« Je peux te le montrer, ton frère », tentant de renouer le lien qui vient de se défaire.

« Quoi ? », incrédule.

« Attends-moi », en sortant.

Il revient moins de cinq minutes plus tard et lui tend avec appréhension un miroir incrusté dans un cadre de bois. Celui-ci est finement sculpté d'anges qui se penchent vers la surface réfléchissante.

« C'est quoi ? » s'enquiert Dean en le scrutant de toutes parts.

« Le miroir des âmes », regard voilé de tristesse que l'humain ne voit pas, focalisé qu'il est sur le psyché. « Il te suffit de demander et il te montrera », en s'écartant.

« Vraiment ? », en passant du miroir à Castiel.

« Je ne mens jamais »

« Okay », en étouffant un rire amusé à l'idée de s'adresser à son reflet. « Miroir… Montre-moi Sam », le cœur qui se serre.

Le bois se met à vibrer et la surface se voile pour lui montrer une chambre et, dans celle-ci, son frère alité.

« Sammy », la voix qui se brise. « Cass ? », en le suppliant. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », en replongeant dans la brume qui cerne le miroir.

.

Sam est assis au bord du lit, il a les traits creusés… Une femme qu'il reconnaît pour être le docteur Mills semble lui intimer de rester coucher, mais Sam se lève, titube et la pousse hors du chemin… Il n'y a aucun son, juste l'image qui se suffit à elle-même.

L'image de ce frère malade… Le sien… Sammy.

.

Dean sent le regard de Castiel posé sur lui.

« Je vais demander à Samandriel de te ramener au croisement des chemins » murmure celui-ci.

« Quoi ? », stupéfait.

« Je te rends ta liberté », le timbre trop rauque.

La lumière sous la coupole se met à tourner, heurtant la surface de verre, détournant l'attention de Castiel.

« Va… Va retrouver les tiens… Va retrouver tes rêves, Dean… Donne un sens à ma chute », la voix qui se brise.

« Cass… De quoi tu parles ? », en se levant. « Cass ? », en l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Garde le miroir… Ne… Ne nous oublie pas… Ne… Ne m'oublie pas », en posant sa main sur sa joue, caressant du bout de l'ongle le sourcil de son humain.

« Jamais » répond Dean, lèvres sur les siennes. « Jamais », laissant reposer son front contre le sien. « Merci ».

« Adieu, Dean », en l'écartant. « Samandriel sait », en lui souriant, le bleu voilé.

« Je… Je suis désolé », en attrapant son chapeau et sa redingote sans lâcher le miroir où il peut voir son frère cherchant à se défaire de l'étreinte du docteur Mills.

« Adieu, Cass », en lui posant un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres et sortant sans se retourner.

.

Samandriel l'attend, déjà transformé. Ils sont tous là… Même ceux qui ne se sont jamais approchés.

« Je ne vous oublierai jamais », en s'adressant à Balthazar, Cupidon et Virgil, alors que l'oiseau de feu s'élève et l'emporte dans ses serres.

Dans le jardin _, Bones_ rue et passe la grille. Anaël le précède, son aura cernant l'animal pour le protéger.

.

Debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Castiel suit l'oiseau qui s'éloigne. Un grognement déchirant résonne dans toute la forêt.

La lumière vacille et n'est plus que flammèche. Toutes les créatures se regardent. Il n'y a là aucune de colère, juste une forme de résignation.

Ce choix, ils l'avaient fait avec lui et, jusqu'au bout, ils le suivraient.

.

Fin chapitre IV

.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	5. Et la lumière s'éteint

**Mille fois mercis pour vos retours et vos mises en favori. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Toujours aussi touchée de voir que cette adaptation continue de vous plaire.**

 **.**

 **Merci a Mysty, ma guest, pour sa review.  
.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à Cha pour son indéfectible soutien et son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre V : « Et la lumière s'éteint »**

 **.**

« Combien de temps ? » balance Sam, en tentant d'enfiler sa chemise.

« Samuel, s'il vous plaît » l'implore le médecin.

« Répondez-moi », en s'affalant sur la chaise de son bureau, à bout de force.

« Six jours »

« Mon Dieu… Six jours », en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Je dois absolument voir Henriksen », en essayant vainement de glisser son bras dans sa manche droite.

« Vous avez fait une rechute, Samuel… Vous êtes encore bien trop faible pour vous lever » maugrée-t-elle. « Regardez-vous… Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous habiller tout seul », en se levant du lit.

« Mon frère est en danger… Je dois repartir la-bas », en se battant avec sa chemise.

« Repartir où ? » soupire-t-elle en repoussant ses mains pour l'aider à se vêtir.

« Il y a… », la regardant avec crainte, bien conscient qu'il risque de passer pour un illuminé. « Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel dans cette forêt »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », en tirant sur les pans du tissu.

« Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un fou », en la suppliant du regard. « Mais je vous jure que c'est la vérité… La légende… » commence-t-il, en cherchant les mots pour rendre crédible l'inconcevable.

« Quelle légende, Samuel ? », avec cet air de compassion qui lui fait déjà regretter ses paroles.

« Celle sur la forêt d'Emerald », en fermant les boutons de sa chemise pour ne pas avoir à affronter les yeux emplis d'incrédulité de Mills.

« Le conte pour enfants ? » fait-elle, étonnée.

« Ce n'est pas un conte, et si cela en était un, je vous assure qu'il ne serait pas pour les enfants » gronde-t-il. « Une créature vit dans cette forêt… Dans les ruines d'une vieille cathédrale abandonnée… Et elle détient Dean »

« Samuel », avec un élan de pitié.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi », en la repoussant, titubant jusqu'à la porte pour en détacher sa redingote. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu », en se retenant à la poignée. « Je dois voir Henriksen » réitère-t-il. « Tout de suite »

« Votre frère n'est détenu par personne, Samuel », finit-elle par lâcher. « Il est à Canopolis pour y rencontrer un investisseur… Un certain Ketch, une connaissance d'Abaddon, il me semble »

« Quoi ? », en s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Votre frère va très bien », le rassure-t-elle. « Quand Gabriel vous a retrouvé, inconscient, on a cherché à contacter votre frère, c'est elle qui nous a informé de son départ »

« Abaddon », prononçant son prénom comme une évidence. « C'est elle »

« Sam ? », soucieuse.

« L'atelier », en ouvrant la porte, laissant tomber sa redingote au sol.

« SAM », alors qu'il court, porté par la colère, à travers couloir et escalier, poursuivi par Mills.

.

Quand il déboule dans la cour, la porte de l'atelier est ouverte sur l'emplacement de Baby, vide.

« Oh non », en se laissant tomber contre le chambranle.

« Sam ? » s'inquiète Mills en le rejoignant.

« Dean n'est pas à Canopolis, Abaddon vous a menti », les traits marqués.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Pour faire plier mon frère », en se redressant.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous racontez n'a aucun sens », en posant une main sur son bras. « La fièvre vous a fait imaginer des choses qui ne sont pas »

« La fièvre n'y est pour rien… Elle a profité que Dean soit parti à ma recherche pour lui voler son projet… Je dois voir absolument Henriksen », en l'écartant de son chemin pour sortir de la cour.

« Pauvre fou » marmonne-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et se lançant à sa poursuite . « Manquerait plus qu'il aille se faire écraser » en accélérant le pas.

.

Tout en se retenant aux murs et lampadaires, Sam marche en direction du poste de garde. Sa tenue débraillée et son pas hésitant poussent les passants à s'écarter de son chemin. Il se fait rabrouer par le vendeur de bretzels ambulant dont il manque renverser le triporteur, et insulter par un chauffeur de camion-vapeur quand il traverse la route sans prêter attention à la circulation.

.

Depuis la porte de son magasin, Crowley assiste au spectacle peu ordinaire d'un homme échevelé poursuivi par une femme tenant sa robe noire à queue d'écrevisse à mi-genoux.

Il referme sa porte derrière lui. Pancarte « Closed » retournée.

Le tailleur n'est pas le seul à observer l'étonnant duo, alertée par les cris et les cornes des voitures, Abaddon s'est penchée à sa fenêtre.

Ses paupières se plissent et ses lèvres se pincent.

« LILITH » hurle-t-elle.

.

Sam aperçoit enfin le poste. Le visage en sueur, les cheveux collés au front, il pousse la double porte en bois qui donne sur l'unique pièce.

Son entrée ne passe pas inaperçue. L'agent assis à l'entrée l'arrête aussitôt.

« Je dois absolument parler à l'agent Henriksen », le supplie Sam, le souffle court.

« Je vous conseille d'abord de vous calmer » lui répond le policier.

« Mon frère est retenu prisonnier… J'ai besoin d'aide » se désespère-t-il. « HENRIKSEN » hurle-t-il en s'écartant de l'homme qui le retient par le bras au moment où Mills arrive à son tour.

« Laissez cet homme tranquille », repoussant son étreinte « … Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est malade », le foudroyant du regard. « Samuel » ordonne-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme. « Faites-moi plaisir, asseyez-vous », en le tirant vers l'unique banc.

Sam finit par obtempérer, épuisé.

« Je ne suis pas fou, Docteur… Je vous le jure… sur la tête de ma Jessica », yeux dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois, Mills doute de ses certitudes.

.

Une porte vitrée s'ouvre sur la pièce principale.

« C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? Vous vous croyez où ici ? Dans un cirque ? »

« Lieutenant » l'interpelle Sam en se levant.

« Sam ? » s'étonne-t-il tout en s'approchant. « Mon Dieu, mon garçon… Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? », en l'incitant à se rasseoir. « Je m'en occupe, sergent » notant la main de son agent posée sur la crosse de son revolver.

L'homme obéit, mais reste à proximité.

« Lieutenant, c'est Dean… Je… Je sais que cela va vous paraître délirant, mais vous devez me croire » le supplie Sam.

« Si vous commenciez déjà par reprendre votre souffle », en lui souriant, avenant.

Arrivent alors Crowley, suivi d'Abaddon et de Lilith, dans une entrée théâtrale.

« Sam » minaude Abaddon en s'approchant du banc. « Dieu merci, vous allez bien… Vous nous avez faites une de ces peurs », en prenant à témoin une Lilith peu convaincante « On vous a vu courir comme un dément à travers les rues de la ville… On a p… »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Baby ? » la coupe Sam, sèchement. « Pourquoi avoir menti à propos de mon frère ? »

Abaddon recule, faussement terrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » alors que Crowley s'avance à sa droite, prêt à lui porter secours.

« Vous avez profité de son absence pour vous emparer de son prototype… Où est-il ? », difficilement retenu par la poigne d'Henriksen.

« Sam » le somme-t-il.

« Vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir LUI, alors vous avez décidé de vous venger en lui volant son projet ! Garce », fulmine-t-il en se détachant de l'emprise du lieutenant.

« Vous délirez ! » s'offusque-t-elle en le toisant tout en se rapprochant de Crowley qui se dresse comme un paon. « Regardez-le. Il est possédé… Faites quelque chose, voyons », en invectivant Henriksen.

« Sam, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal » l'approuvant. « Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous ramène chez vous… On reparlera de tout cela plus tard »

« NON… Vous devez d'abord m'aider à retrouver mon frère », l'implorant, le front en sueur.

« Dean ? » fait Henriksen en interrogeant Mills du regard.

« Il est retenu prisonnier… Il… Il y a une… Une créature dans les bois d'Emerald… Je sais que ça paraît insensé… Je ne l'aurais pas vue de mes propres yeux, j'aurais cru cela impossible, mais… Elle retient Dean… Je vous en supplie, il faut me croire », le conjure Sam.

« La maladie l'a rendu fou » lâche Abaddon. « Il porte de fausses accusations contre moi pour ensuite prétendre que son frère est retenu par une… créature », fielleuse. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas accorder une once de crédit à ses délires ? »

« Je ne mens pas… La légende dit vrai… Il y a des créatures dans ces bois » s'acharne-t-il à les convaincre.

« La mort de sa compagne et la maladie lui ont fait perdre définitivement la raison », crache Abaddon.

.

Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir que Sam repousse Henriksen et la gifle violemment, lui ouvrant la lèvre. Crowley se jette aussitôt sur lui. Sam lui balance un crochet du droit qui l'envoie valdinguer contre le mur.

Il se retrouve bientôt ceinturé par Henriksen et l'un des trois agents présents.

« Lâchez-moi… Lâchez-moi », fou de rage, les larmes aux yeux.

Mills se précipite vers Abaddon qui gémit en se tenant la joue soutenue par une Lilith pâle comme un linge. Tandis que Sam s'affale sur le banc, ses jambes le lâchant.

.

Un bruit sec et tous les regards se tournent vers l'entrée.

« Dean ? » lance Sam, éberlué.

Henriksen, lui, soupire, exaspéré. _Quoi encore !_

.

Dean se rue vers son frère et se jette à ses pieds.

« Sammy », en lui prenant le visage en coupe.

« Dean… Mais comment ? », mains sur ses épaules pour vérifier que ce n'était pas là une illusion, mais bien la réalité.

« Il m'a laissé partir », avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, mais les yeux brillants d'avoir retrouvé son cadet.

« Mais la bête… Pour… Pourquoi ? », en tiquant.

« Pour que je puisse te retrouver », en lui tapotant la joue. « Viens… On rentre », en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolé » fait la voix d'Henriksen.

« Pardon ? » se tournant vers lui.

« Votre frère est en état d'arrestation »

« Et pour quels motifs, je vous prie ? », en se renfrognant.

« Il a osé me frapper » répond Abaddon en repoussant Mills. « MOI, Abaddon de Khnight », en se pointant, outrée.

.

Dean se tourne vers elle, lentement, avec un sourire mauvais qui la fait aussitôt reculer d'un pas.

« Ça n'a visiblement pas suffi à couper ta langue de vipère »

« Dean » ordonne Henriksen alors que Crowley s'avance, en se frottant la joue.

« Si je puis me permettre un conseil… », en toisant Sam. « Saint Ellicott me semblerait un choix plus judicieux que la prison »

« Saint Ellicott ? » répète Mills. « Sam souffre d'une rechute, pas de troubles psychiatriques », le défend-elle, choquée.

« Gardez vos conseils pour vous, Crowley » l'appuie Henriksen. « Sam restera en prison le temps que l'on puisse statuer sur son cas »

« Un avocat derrière les barreaux, quelle ironie ! » s'amuse Lilith.

Dean serre les poings mais garde le silence, la main de Mills posée sur son bras.

« Crowley a raison » susurre Abaddon. « C'est lui qui prend ces monstres pour des réalités et nous qui en sommes les victimes », l'accuse-t-elle, en essuyant sa lèvre du bout d'un mouchoir en tissu. « Qui sait de quoi il pourrait être capable si une nouvelle crise venait à se produire ? Il a besoin d'être vu par un spécialiste »

« Je ne suis pas fou » répète Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je suis prête à abandonner ma plainte s'il accepte d'être vu par le docteur Ellicott Junior », en relevant le menton.

« Je ne vous le laisserai pas l'enfermer… Les seuls malades ici, c'est vous » fulmine Dean.

Henriksen paraît hésiter.

« Mon frère ne ment pas » lance Dean, en levant le miroir, le cœur serré par sa future trahison. « Il y a bien une créature dans ces bois, mais elle n'a rien d'un monstre, contrairement à certains ici », foudroyant Abaddon.

« La folie est un trait de famille à ce que je vois » s'amuse Crowley.

« Miroir… Montre-le moi », la voix qui se brise alors que le bois tremble entre ses mains.

« Encore une de ses inventions abracadabrantes » grimace Abaddon.

.

La brume cerne le tain et, petit à petit, Castiel apparaît. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du Beffroi, observant l'horizon avec une tristesse qui transperce Dean.

« Cass », en resserrant sa prise sur le miroir à main.

Quand soudain, il lui est arraché des mains par Crowley.

« Rends-moi ça », en se ruant sur lui, retenu par Henriksen.

Le visage du tailleur pâlit et celui d'Abaddon, qui se penche à ses côtés, prend un air horrifié qui cache mal sa joie malsaine.

« C'est le fils du diable » fait Lilith en se signant, sincèrement effrayée.

« Non », panique Dean qui redoute le pire, à raison.

« Donnez-moi ça » tonne la voix d'Henriksen.

Mills se retrouve coincée entre Sam qui s'est relevé avec difficulté, et Dean qui réalise soudain les conséquences de son geste.

Il vient de sacrifier Castiel.

« Seigneur » fait le lieutenant devant l'image de celui-ci qui étire ses ailes. « Par quelle magie ? », cherchant un mécanisme quelconque sur le miroir qui donnerait une explication à l'illogique.

« La légende disait donc vrai » bredouille le policier qui était en faction devant l'entrée.

« Mon cher » lui répond Crowley « Vous devriez savoir que chaque légende est basée sur une part de vérité… Il semblerait qu'un démon ait élu domicile dans nos forêts… Cela expliquerait les nombreuses disparitions de ces dernières années »

« Il a raison » l'appuie Abaddon. « Ils sont des dizaines à s'être volatilisés sans laisser de trace… C'est…C'est ce monstre le coupable, il n'y a plus aucune doute… Preuve en est », en pointant le miroir. « On ne peut pas le laisser vivre impunément, il met nos vies et celles de nos enfants en danger », en serrant son parapluie contre sa poitrine.

« Il n'a tué personne… Ce sont les _chiens_ » le défend maladroitement Dean en s'avançant.

« Taisez-vous, pauvre malheureux » lui ordonne Mills en chuchotant. « Vous aggravez votre cas »

« Dodd » hurle Henriksen.

Le sergent sort son arme et met en joue Dean.

« Henriksen ? » fait ce dernier en se tournant vers lui, consterné.

« Enfermez-les, lui et son frère… Je vais rassembler quelques hommes et vérifier une bonne fois pour toutes que toute cette histoire ne soit pas une simple mascarade », en arrachant le miroir des mains de Crowley. « Miroir », en épiant du coin de l'œil la réaction des autres. « Montre-moi le chemin », suspicieux.

Le miroir se brouille et apparaît le croisement des chemins.

« Incroyable » bafouille-t-il.

« Sorcellerie » accuse Crowley alors que Dodd et son coéquipier poussent Dean et Sam vers l'unique cellule du poste.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit » crie Dean.

« La ferme », le pousse Dodd.

« Rentrez chez vous » ordonne le lieutenant aux trois autres.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » s'enquiert Crowley.

« Je vais réquisitionner les chiens de Cain et organiser une battue… Voilà ce que je vais faire », en enfonçant son képi.

« Je vais vous accompagner, je suis plutôt bon tireur » propose le tailleur, sourire entendu.

« Toute aide sera la bienvenue… Nous nous rassemblerons devant la taverne des Harvelle à la sortie de la ville… Disons pour… », en levant la manche de sa veste uniforme. « Quatre heures », en scrutant sa montre.

« Vous voulez vous attaquer à ce monstre de nuit ? » réplique Crowley, moins franc.

« La nuit sera notre alliée », en observant le miroir.

Castiel est debout, une main posée sur la coupole où la lumière n'est plus que souffle.

.

Un bruit de clef, une porte métallique qui claque, et les deux frères sont poussés dans la cage sans ménagement.

Sam s'effondre, épuisé, sur le petit banc contre le mur. Dean se jette sur les grilles et suppliant les autres de le libérer.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous… Il me connaît, il ne me fera rien »

Mais personne ne l'écoute ou ne lui porte le moindre intérêt. Seule Abaddon le toise, regard en biais, victorieuse.

« Tu me le paieras » la menace-t-il. « Tu m'entends, maudite sorcière… Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis », la voix qui se brise.

.

Le docteur Mills s'écarte et sort en jetant un dernier regard sur l'assemblée sous l'indifférence générale.

« Merde » murmure Dean la gorge nouée, en ne lâchant pas les barreaux.

« Tout est de ma faute » se lamente Sam qui s'enfonce dans le sommeil.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Sammy », front contre la grille. « Tout est de la mienne », en fermant les yeux.

.

Le poste se vide, les laissant seuls sous la garde de Dodd.

.

.

Dean n'a plus dit un mot depuis que la porte s'est refermée. Sam s'est recroquevillé sur le banc et a fini par céder, épuisé. Assis par terre, adossé à la grille, Dean le regarde dormir, bras en appui sur ses genoux.

Il entend Dodd qui a commencé à taper son compte rendu de l'incident entre Sam et Abaddon, sur sa vieille machine à écrire, jurant par intermittence quand il ripe sur une touche.

.

Dodd en est à se servir une troisième tasse de thé quand quelqu'un entre.

« Monsieur Spreight ? » s'étonne le policier, doigts en suspens au-dessus des touches.

« Bonsoir, Dodd », levant son chapeau pour le saluer tout en jetant un regard en coin vers la cellule. « Je dérange peut-être ? », faussement embarrassé.

« Du tout » s'empresse-t-il de le rassurer alors que Dean se lève, dubitatif. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, professeur ? », continue-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise avec suffisance.

« J'ai appris pour… enfin vous savez », avec un air de conspirateur, tout en indiquant de la tête les deux prisonniers.

« N'ayez crainte », en suivant son geste « et pour ce qui est de la créature, sachez qu'elle ne sévira bientôt plus dans nos forêts »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre », en s'approchant. « J'ai croisé le docteur Mills en revenant de chez Khali, elle a eu la gentillesse de me faire un bref compte-rendu de la situation… Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur quand j'ai appris l'arrestation des frères Winchester », faussement scandalisé. « Je devais m'en assurer de mes propres yeux », en tirant la chaise installée devant le bureau du policier.

.

Debout derrière les barreaux de sa cellule, Dean l'observe, suspicieux. Quelque chose sonne faux dans l'attitude de Gabriel.

« Puis-je ? » fait ce dernier en pointant la théière. « Toute cette histoire m'a mis le gosier à sec »

Dodd hésite un instant avant de finir par se lever pour ouvrir l'armoire derrière lui. Gabriel en profite pour vider une petite fiole dans la tasse du policier sous les yeux écarquillés de Dean.

« Nature ? » lui demande le policier en posant une deuxième tasse.

« Ça sera parfait… Merci, Dodd », tandis que celui-ci le sert. « Trinquons à notre courageuse police de Jefferson », en levant sa tasse, pompeux.

« À nous » surenchérit le policier en buvant.

« À vous » réplique Gabriel d'une voix blanche, visage fermé.

Dodd paraît surpris par ses mots, mais n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'affale sur sa machine à écrire.

« Bonne nuit... Faites d'horribles cauchemars », en se levant pour contourner le bureau et fouiller les poches du policier.

.

« Gabriel ? » s'étonne Dean alors qu'il s'approche, clef en main.

« Dean-o… Comme on se retrouve ? Tu sais, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai indiqué que Sam était entré ici, ce n'était pas pour que vous y louiez leur meilleure chambre, hum ! » s'amuse-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que… », en indiquant Dodd du menton.

« Une potion de Khali, ne m'en demande pas plus… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans quelques longues minutes, il se réveillera et ne souviendra de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé durant les dernières heures », lui explique-t-il en s'écartant de la porte.

« Mais… », en sortant.

« Je m'occupe de Samuel… Toi, file », en l'incitant à partir d'une tape sur le bras.

« Merci », hésitant, en se tournant vers son frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout ira bien », en l'encourageant d'un clin d'œil.

« Je te revaudrai ça »

« Quelques gâteaux au chocolat devraient faire l'affaire »

Dean rit avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

.

Quand il ouvre la porte, _Bones_ est toujours là, rênes reliées à la borne d'attache, museau dans le petit abreuvoir.

Il le détache, saute en selle et file au galop direction : La forêt d'Emerald.

.

Gabriel s'approche de Sam et se penche pour le réveiller.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison », en posant deux doigts sur son front.

.

.

La nuit est tombée. Sous une lune décroissante, une dizaine de cavaliers et leurs montures piétinant nerveusement des sabots, attendent les ordres du lieutenant Henriksen au croisement des chemins. Trois d'entre eux portent des flambeaux, les autres des fusils et des lames. La tension règne sur le petit groupe et les six ariégois de Cain ne cessent de japper et d'aboyer à quelques pas de la jument de leur maître tandis que Ramiel, le meneur de meute, tente de les calmer en tirant sur leurs laisses pour les retenir.

Henriksen finit par s'avancer, miroir des âmes dans la main droite.

« Montre-moi ton maître », en s'adressant à lui.

La brume s'élève et, une nouvelle fois, Castiel apparaît. Il a repris sa position sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les ailes refermées dans son dos, le regard vide. L'officier hésite puis lève le miroir et le tend vers les cavaliers.

« Puisses Dieu nous venir en aide », en tirant sur les rênes de son cheval et pénétrant dans l'antre maudit.

L'un des hommes aux flambeaux ouvre la marche, les chiens aussitôt libérés foncent droit devant sous les invectives de Ramiel, fusil à la main.

Crowley attend quelques secondes et sourit quand il voit un cavalier s'approcher au galop.

« Allons-y » alors qu'Abaddon prend juste le temps de ralentir avant de haranguer son cheval pour le relancer.

Armée d'un poignard qu'elle porte au flanc, elle a troqué sa longue robe pour un pantalon de lin et une veste courte. Ses cheveux roux au vent lui donnent un air de démon sorti tout droit des enfers. Crowley la regarde disparaître dans la forêt, il enfonce son chapeau, descend ses lunettes sur son nez et lance son cheval à sa poursuite.

.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, des hurlements se font entendre. Les ariégois se mettent à aboyer en direction des bois. Henriksen fait ralentir ses hommes. Il n'est pas seul à les avoir vu ces yeux rouges qui surgissent du néant. Les cris sont différents de ceux de la meute. Plus rauques, plus irréels surtout.

Un _chien_ bondit face au porteur de flambeau, faisant se cambrer sa monture. Un coup de feu, la bête couine avant de se voir attaquée par deux des chiens de Cain.

.

Il fuit, poursuivi par ses deux assaillants, mais les grondements demeurent et les chevaux piaffent nerveusement.

Ramiel recharge son fusil et siffle ses chiens. Un hurlement suivi de deux autres. Les quatre Ariégois se mettent à grogner en aboyant et bavant.

« Aux pieds » leur ordonne le meneur qui siffle une deuxième fois.

« Tirez à vue » hurle Henriksen en fonçant sur un _chien_ qui vient de surgir de nulle part.

Son cheval fait un écart et trace droit devant avec, dans sa foulée, les autres cavaliers qui font feu.

.

« Maître ? » ose Balthazar debout devant le seuil de la porte. « Nous sommes attaqués… Que faisons-nous ? »

« Laissez les entrer », en ouvrant ses ailes. « Emmène tout le monde chez Anaël… Réfugiez-vous sous la grotte »

« Mais… », bredouille-t-il. « Et vous, Maître ? », main sur le chambranle.

« Je reste », alors que la peau de son avant-bras se déchire pour laisser apparaître une lame qui glisse dans sa main. « Je te les confie, Balthazar », en faisant tourner le poignard céleste dans sa paume, retrouvant des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. « Je suis Castiel, ange du seigneur. Séraphin à la droite du trône », en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Balthazar. « Va », lui ordonne-t-il, tandis que la plaie se referme et que la flamme sous la coupole n'est plus qu'à un souffle de s'éteindre.

« Maître », en s'avançant d'un pas. « Je vous en supplie »

« Obéis », en faisant claquer ses ailes.

« À vos ordres », en baissant la tête.

Au loin, les hurlements des chiens et des détonations résonnent.

« Va », lui intime Castiel, d'une voix plus douce, en posant une main sur son épaule.

« On vous attendra », telle une promesse, en relevant les yeux.

Les lèvres de Castiel se plissent de ce sourire qui lui est si particulier.

Balthazar recule et, arrivé au seuil, fait demi-tour pour dévaler les escaliers sans se retourner.

.

Castiel se rapproche de la fenêtre et s'accroupit sur le large rebord. Il voit le halo des flammes qui se rapprochent. Il plante sa lame dans la pierre sans la lâcher, cible immobile au sommet d'un Beffroi que la brume abandonne au rythme de sa grâce qui se meurt.

.

Balthazar surgit comme un diable de sa boîte sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

« Alors ? » s'informe aussitôt Virgil.

« Alors ? », mine renfrognée « On efface les symboles et on se bat », poings serrés.

« Mais le Maître ? » lui demande Cupidon, en se tordant les doigts.

« Je ne le laisserai pas se sacrifier pour nous sauver » soliloque-t-il. « Nous avons fait le choix de le suivre… Je le ferai jusqu'au bout », en les regardant un à un. « Il m'a ordonné de vous mettre en sécurité dans la grotte, libre à vous de lui obéir ou pas… Quant à moi, ma place est ici »

« Tout comme la mienne » rajoute Samandriel.

« Ça pourrait être amusant », susurre Virgil en se léchant les lèvres.

« Je m'occupe des symboles » lance Cupidon, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, courant vers le jardin.

Balthazar note que personne ne prend la direction de la grotte. Il sourit à Samandriel.

.

« Sans les symboles, nous ne serons plus protégés contre les _chiens_ et les anges,faites attention à vous » reprend-il. « Et méfiez-vous des armes humaines… Si elles ne peuvent encore nous tuer, elles peuvent nous blesser », en écartant Virgil de son chemin pour fixer celui qui mène vers le jardin. « Ils sont là », marmonne-t-il.

« A-t-on le droit cette fois de les… » demande Virgil en mimant avec le bout de sa queue démoniaque le geste de se trancher la gorge.

« Virgil » tonne Samandriel.

« Si nous les chassons, ils reviendront plus nombreux » se défend le démon.

« Il en sera de même si nous les tuons » réplique-t-il.

« On a plus le temps de tergiverser » alors que deux _chiens_ surgissent de l'orée du bois. « Cupidon a brisé les sceaux » les alerte Balthazar, ce qui a pour effet de disperser le groupe.

Les _chiens_ reculent quand Samandriel les affronte, des flammes à la place des mains.

.

« Merde ! » balance Dean en entendant les cris et les coups de feu.

Deux _cloc_ et Bones s'élance au galop.

Après quelques secondes, ils atteignent les abords du jardin. Sur le sol, le cadavre d'un chien, probablement l'un de ceux de Caïn. Un coup de feu provenant de la cathédrale saisit son cheval qui fait un écart, manquant d'écraser Cupidon.

« Dean ? », les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Où est Cass ? », en tentant de calmer _Bones._

« Près du Beffroi », en se tenant à l'écart.

.

Du haut de sa tour, Castiel assiste au combat que se livrent les deux clans. Il serre sa lame à s'en blanchir les phalanges avant de la retirer brusquement.

« Assbutt » maugrée-t-il en voyant Balthazar insulter un cavalier pour le forcer à s'enfoncer dans les bois à sa suite.

Il étire ses ailes, les rétracte d'un coup d'épaule et se penche à la fenêtre.

.

« Là » hurle Crowley en attirant l'attention d'Henriksen qui vient de lâcher le miroir pour tirer les rênes de son cheval, affolé.

« Sainte mère de Dieu », en regardant la créature descendre le mur. « Mais tirez, bon sang ! », hurle-t-il, furieux.

Crowley saute de selle et pose un genou à terre. Il arme le chien de son fusil, vise et tire.

La balle perce l'aile droite de Castiel qui hurle de douleur en lâchant sa prise et son poignard.

.

« CASSSSS » résonne la voix de Dean qui vient de débouler du chemin et le voit tomber.

Castiel heurte violemment le sol et son aile blessée se brise sous le choc. Il se relève péniblement, ramasse son arme et se dirige vers la cathédrale, son aile traînant au sol. Dean fonce et tire sur les rênes au dernier moment. _Bones_ tente d'éviter Crowley, mais heurte le flanc de l'autre cheval, ce qui désarçonne Henriksen.

.

Un être mi-homme mi-animal jaillit des buissons en bondissant tel un chat et cale le lieutenant à même le sol, crocs en avant. Crowley, pris de panique, se relève en trébuchant, lâchant son arme derrière lui. Dean saute aussitôt de selle pour s'en saisir.

.

« CASSS », en rechargeant le fusil à trois coups, le voyant enfoncer sa lame angélique dans un des deux _chiens_ qui viennent de lui sauter dessus et repousser l'autre d'un violent coup de coude assené sur le museau.

.

C'est le chaos…

Les cavaliers attaqués de toutes parts se retrouvent acculés. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne doivent d'être encore en vie qu'à l'intervention de ces créatures qu'ils chassaient. Repoussant les _chiens_ toujours plus nombreux, libérés des entraves des sceaux.

Ils finissent par se battre côte à côte face à un même ennemi.

« Visez les yeux » leur ordonne Virgil.

D'abord déstabilisés, les hommes finissent par obtempérer. Les couinements se mettent à suivre les détonations.

Les _chiens_ finissent par prendre la fuite, bientôt suivis par la majorité des cavaliers qui enfourchent leurs montures sans demander leur reste. Bien décidés à ne plus jamais revenir sur ces terres maudites.

.

Virgil rejoint Cupidon pour le protéger, tandis qu'il grave de nouveaux symboles de protection avec un éclat de pierre.

Samandriel a repris forme humaine, ses pouvoirs épuisés. Plusieurs métamorphes en font de même.

Henriksen est relâché, son assaillant reculant pour disparaître dans les fourrées.

Il respire, soulagé, en se redressant sur son séant quand un grognement le fait se crisper.

« Oh non, pitié », en se retournant lentement.

Un _chien_ se tient à moins de deux mètres de lui, l'œil droit crevé. Il bave en retroussant les babines.

Henriksen glisse sa main le long de sa ceinture et peste quand il note que son étui à revolver est vide.

Le _chien_ le fixe un long moment puis bondit vers lui, prêt à lui déchirer la gorge, quand une ombre ailée le projette à plusieurs mètres de là. Un coup de feu retendit. Le chien est atteint à la cuisse et file à travers bois.

L'homme lève les yeux pour croiser ceux de Castiel. Ce dernier tique, intrigué, avant de relever le menton et sourire. Il lâche son poignard, surpris.

« Dean ! », son unique aile valide repliée dans son dos.

« Hey », le bout du fusil qui fume encore, contournant Henriksen.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonne celui-ci, en reculant tout en se relevant.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance », en laissant tomber son arme.

Henriksen se relève, fixant tour à tour Dean et Castiel avant de se tourner vers la droite où se tiennent Balthazar, Virgil, Cupidon et Samandriel.

« Bien », en tirant sur sa veste pour tenter de reprendre un minimum de contenance avant de se diriger vers son cheval.

Il saisit sa casquette tombée au sol lors de sa chute et attrape les rênes. Il grimpe en selle en se drapant du peu de dignité qui lui reste, les salue d'un pincement sur sa visière et rebrousse chemin au petit trot.

Ses mains tremblent, son cœur bat la chamade et la sueur perle sur son front, mais il refuse de céder à la panique.

.

Il se retourne une dernière fois. Castiel n'a pas bougé. Dean lui s'est rapproché.

Qui jamais ne le croirait de toute manière, en jetant un regard désabusé sur les ruines de la cathédrale.

.

Les premières lueurs du soleil tentent de percer la nuit

« Tu es revenu ? » fait Castiel.

.

Sous la coupole, la lumière n'est plus qu'écho.

.

« J'ai quelques voitures à réparer et une maison à rénover », en levant la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

Un cri muet. Une grimace de douleur. La stupeur en baisant les yeux sur sa propre lame qui vient de le transpercer.

« Cass ? » s'enquît Dean, ne réalisant pas ce qui vient de se passer.

« Dean ? », en se raccrochant à lui avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux.

.

Dévoilant Abaddon, debout derrière lui, qui retire la lame d'un geste vif, tout en souriant.

« NON » gronde Dean en se ruant sur elle.

Elle le menace de la lame ensanglantée.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'humilier de la sorte, Dean », les cheveux démêlés, la tenue débraillée, le regard fou. « Nous aurions fait une telle équipe toi et moi… La meilleure, ta beauté et la mienne… Mon génie et ton cerveau… »

.

Un grognement et Abaddon se fige.

« Va en enfer… Garce », la fustige Dean en reculant d'un pas.

.

Deux _chiens_ viennent de surgir de terre, les yeux injectés de sang. L'odeur du sang les fait baver.

« Fichez le camp », les chasse Abaddon, s'écartant d'eux, espérant que la créature blessée détourne leur attention.

« Laissez-moi », de la panique plein la voix devant le regard impitoyable de Dean.

Il ferme les yeux quand les _chiens_ lui sautent à la gorge. Il entend les chairs se déchirer et le gargouillis provenant de la gorge arrachée.

Quand plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, il rouvre les paupières. Plus aucune trace d'Abaddon.

.

« Cass », en se jetant devant lui.

Le sang goutte du coin de ses lèvres, son souffle se fait rare et difficile.

Jetant des regards furtifs vers le ciel, Balthazar et ses compagnons se sont rapprochés, les visages sont décomposés, atterrés…

.

« Cass » le supplie Dean, en lui relevant la tête, visage en coupe.

« Tu es… revenu », en s'effondrant dans ses bras.

.

Et sous la coupole, la flamme s'éteint…

.

Fin chapitre IV.

.

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	6. Il était une fois

**Nous voici arrivés à l'épilogue de cette mini-fic, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori, follow ou tout simplement de me lire.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité, je sais que j'ai une tendance à me répéter mais sans vous, ces histoires ne seraient que des mots, vous leur donnez vie.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour sa review.**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Chlo pour son gentil message. Il m'a beaucoup touché.**

 **.**

 **Enorme merci à Cha, ma béta lectrice/correctrice et amie.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

 **Chapitre VI : « Il était une fois… »**

 **.**

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sam fixe la porte de l'atelier. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Dean y passe la plupart de ses journées, enfermé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y fait et ne cherche pas à le savoir. De toute manière, son aîné s'obstine à ne rien lui dire. De guerre lasse, Sam a cessé de le lui demander.

Il détourne le regard et suit le docteur Mills qui s'éloigne. Elle a profité d'une visite à quelques pâtés de maison pour venir le saluer et lui donner les dernières nouvelles. Sam s'est entièrement remis de sa rechute. Dans deux jours, il pourra reprendre son poste au cabinet d'avocat _« Campbell and sons »._

Il lève les yeux et regarde au loin la forêt qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Dean. Il s'essuie les mains sur un bout de tissu sale qu'il jette aussitôt dans la poubelle avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Il porte une vieille chemise qui pend sur un pantalon usé. Il a le visage creusé et les cheveux hirsutes.

Sam lui sert un café et s'installe face à lui. Dean le remercie d'un sourire las.

« Tu devrais penser à dormir, tu as une mine horrible » lance Sam sur un ton enjoué, même si le cœur n'y est pas.

« J'aurai tout le temps de dormir quand je serai mort », en buvant une gorgée. « C'était Mills ? », en indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Oui », en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise, dépité. « Elle est passée voir comment je… comment nous allions », corrige-t-il.

« Hum », en continuant à boire. « Et ? », en levant un regard en coin vers lui.

« Je lui ai dit que, de mon côté, tout allait bien et que j'étais impatient de reprendre le travail »

Dean n'insiste pas. Il tend la main et attrape un biscuit posé sur une assiette au milieu de la table.

« Des nouvelles ? » ose-t-il, voix basse, tout en mordant dans le sablé sans oser regarder son cadet.

Sam sait à quoi son frère fait référence, il soupire.

« Pas mal, oui… Henriksen a demandé sa mutation pour Canopolis et l'a obtenue. Il est parti hier matin. C'est Dodd qui a repris les choses en main en attendant l'arrivée de son remplaçant », en triturant sa tasse entre ses mains.

« Il a donné une raison à son départ ? », yeux dans sa tasse.

« Nop… Tout le monde se refuse à parler de cette… nuit », en fixant Dean.

« Il n'y a rien à dire », en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Abaddon a disparu et Crowley aussi » continue Sam.

Il voit son aîné tiquer au nom du tailleur.

« La rumeur courre joyeusement. Ils se seraient enfuis en amoureux », en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusé. « _On_ les aurait vu dans le train qui mène vers Canopolis », en mimant des guillemets virtuels.

« Personne ne les regrettera » marmonne Dean. « Où qu'ils soient »

Sam note la tristesse dans sa voix et le voile qui passe sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.

« Lilith clame partout qu'ils ont été dévorés par une bête gigantesque qui vivrait dans les bois », poursuit Sam, presque dans un murmure. « Les gens pensent qu'elle est surtout dévorée par la jalousie et l'amertume de la trahison »

« Ce qui est le cas, non ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Rien », en vidant sa tasse.

Il s'écoule quelques minutes avant que Sam relance la conversation à sens unique.

« Le lendemain de ton…retour… Caïn et Ramiel se sont remis en chasse », du bout des lèvres. « On ne les a plus revus depuis »

Il perçoit un léger sourire sombre sur le visage de son frère alors que celui-ci se lève pour se resservir un café. Il reste debout devant les fourneaux, dos à Sam.

« Dean ? Que s'est-il passé ce soir-là ? »

.

S'ensuit un long silence avant que la voix grave de son aîné ne se mette à lui narrer tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la prison jusqu'à son retour.

Sam l'écoute sans l'interrompre. Son frère s'égare, parle de la forêt et de ses habitants. Parle d' _eux_.

« Tu vas repartir là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le dois »

« Non tu ne le dois pas, Dean. Tu le veux, ce n'est pas pareil », souligne Sam.

« Je… Je n'y retourne que pour quelques jours », bafouille-t-il. « Je… »

« Reste-y », le coupe Sam.

« NON », en se retournant.

« J'ai passé l'âge de me faire materner, Dean », lui faisant face. « Et puis rien ne m'interdit de venir te voir… Ni toi de me rendre visite… Après tout, ce n'est pas loin à vol d'oiseau », sourire dans la voix.

« Ma vie est ici », en indiquant la fenêtre et par la même son atelier et Jefferson.

« Ça te fait si peur ? », se moque gentiment Sam.

« T'as même pas idée », finit par avouer Dean, en étouffant un rire dépité.

« Pourquoi ? », en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Parce que j'ai fui ? Parce que je les ai condamnés à la prison à vie ? », sourire entendu. « Parce que Castiel est mort ? Parce qu'il doit me maudire pour le choix que j'ai fait ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non », sourire complice, en se levant.

Il pose sa main sur son épaule et serre doucement celle-ci pour obliger son frère à redresser la tête.

« Tu ne pourras être fixé qu'en te rendant sur place… Cette maison reste la tienne quoi qu'il advienne »

« Je sais », en attrapant l'avant-bras de son cadet.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? »

Comme unique réponse, Dean attrape son frère et le serre brièvement dans ses bras.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Sam ouvre la double porte de l'atelier. Dean en sort au volant d'un camion-vapeur et de sa remorque, Baby demeurant introuvable.

Dean porte son chapeau court et ses lunettes aviateur. Vêtu d'une courte veste en cuir ainsi que d'un gilet gris, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon dont les pans sont glissés dans deux hautes bottes en cuir et lacets, il s'apprête à écrire un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, les tripes nouées et le sourire crispé, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

La veille, ils se sont retrouvés à la taverne des Harvelle pour fêter son départ avec plusieurs de leurs amis et relations d'affaire. Les embrassades ont suivi les larmes et les verres tendus.

Dean a promis de revenir, fixant Sam en grande conversation avec sa nouvelle collègue, Eileen.

Aaron lui a tapé dans les côtes en suivant son regard. Il y a des évidences que nul ne peut ignorer

.

Dean saute du camion et se dirige vers son frère. Ils se regardent sans savoir quoi se dire. Les yeux sont embués et les gorges nouées.

Cette fois, c'est Sam qui écrase son frère contre lui.

« Bonne chance, Dean », en resserrant son étreinte.

« À toi aussi, Sammy… Tu vas me manquer », en lui tapant dans le dos.

« On se revoit dans un mois comme convenu », en s'écartant tout en ne le lâchant pas.

« Tout dépen… », bredouille-t-il.

« Dans un mois, Dean », le coupe sèchement Sam.

« À dans un mois », le serrant une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner à reculons. « Fais gaffe à toi », en grimpant dans son camion. « Eh, Sammy ? », une fois installé.

« Hum », mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

« Elle est mignonne la petite avocate », en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Fiche le camp », en rougissant.

Dean rit alors que le véhicule se met en branle.

Sam court pour aller ouvrir la grille d'entrée, leurs regards se croisent un long moment avant de se décrocher quand le camion-vapeur prend l'allée qui mène vers la rue principale. Direction Canopolis que Dean n'atteindra jamais.

.

Il traverse Jefferson en saluant au passage quelques connaissances. La cheminée crache sa vapeur, tirant lentement la lourde remorque recouverte d'une toile noire. Entre chevaux, calèches et autres voitures à vapeur, Dean trace son chemin. Il regarde les hautes cheminées de la ville dressées vers le ciel et sourit. Les nouvelles tours de Babel crachent sur leur paradis. Belle revanche !

.

Dean aperçoit soudain Aaron qui se précipite hors de sa boutique et se met à poursuivre le camion. Il ralentit sans s'arrêter.

« C'est pour toi, mec », en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Devant le regard perplexe du chauffeur, Aaron se met à rire.

« C'est de la part de Gabriel, il m'a demandé de te le donner avant de partir »

« Gab ? », en se penchant pour attraper le paquet, manquant le faire tomber.

« Bonne chance et ne nous oublie pas », en s'arrêtant à bout de souffle, mains sur ses cuisses échauffées.

« Jamais…À bientôt », lui lance Dean en relançant la chaudière.

Le paquet est de forme rectangulaire et ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'un livre.

« Gabriel », comme une prière avant de s'engager sur la route secondaire et de laisser Jefferson derrière lui sans se retourner.

.

Le camion-vapeur éprouve quelques difficultés à rouler sur un terrain plus meuble. Plus lourd qu'une voiture à vapeur et surtout tirant une remorque qui fait la moitié de son poids.

Dean s'arrête près de la ferme des Meyers pour faire un dernier plein d'eau. Il refuse leur invitation à dîner, désirant arriver à destination avant la nuit noire.

.

Quand il atteint le croisement des chemins, son cœur fait une embardée et ses mains se mettent à trembler légèrement.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis les derniers événements. Il craint de ne plus être le bienvenu.

C'est empli d'appréhension qu'il emprunte le sentier de gauche, bondissant sur son siège, craignant de perdre son chargement à chaque nid de poule. Il entend le grondement des _chiens,_ mais ceux-ci restent distants malgré certains jappements plus proches.

La nuit tombant, il ne peut voir les symboles gravés sur les arbres qui longent le sentier, les tenant à distance _._

.

Dean inspire profondément quand surgit du sentier la grille à moitié ouverte. Il descend de véhicule pour ouvrir celle-ci. Il la serre un court moment, pris d'une subite envie de fuite vers l'avant. Mais la toile tendue lui rappelle la raison de sa présence.

Il remonte à bord, relance son camion et entre. Le chemin à l'arrière du jardin étant beaucoup trop étroit, Dean s'arrête et descend.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, ôte son chapeau et ses lunettes qu'il jette sur le siège et se dirige vers le Beffroi, le pas incertain et lent.

.

« Je vous l'avais dit » murmure Samandriel, en souriant.

« Je dois avouer que sur le coup, j'hésite entre lui arracher la jugulaire ou l'embrasser » lui répond Balthazar, en astiquant sa canine de son index.

« Évite la jugulaire, tu vas t'empoisonner, le buveur d'eau » balance Virgil, sarcastique.

« La ferme le cornu ou je te les rabote » réplique-t-il, acerbe.

« On fait quoi ? » bafouille Cupidon en levant la main comme un élève discipliné.

« On le fait mariner » répond Balthazar, en croisant les bras.

« Il aurait pu ne jamais revenir » note Samandriel.

« Et tu veux quoi ? Que je lui dresse un autel ? » rétorque Virgil. « Je te signale que si on est coincé ici jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est à cause de lui », fouettant l'air de son appendice.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous l'étions »le corrige Balthazar. « À partir du moment où le Maître a laissé partir l'humain, le sort en était jeté »

« Trop de cœur a toujours été le problème du Maître » soupire Samandriel. « Venez », en quittant son poste d'observation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » marmonne Virgil en se grattant le menton de son appendice.

« Je l'aime bien cet humain, il est divertissant », répond Balthazar, sortant à son tour de l'ombre.

.

Dean arrive au pied du Beffroi et lève la tête pour en voir le sommet. Dépourvu de sa brume, il lui apparaît pour la première fois dans toute sa splendeur. Il ferme les poings en repensant à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui ce jour-là.

« Cass » chuchote-t-il.

« Bonsoir » lance avec emphase Balthazar, le faisant sursauter. « Serait-ce là un revenant ? », en prenant à témoins ses compagnons.

« Balthy » le salue Dean en hochant la tête, faisant de même avec les trois autres.

« Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta…visite ? », visage fermé.

« Je suis venu pour… pour m'excuser », en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

« C'est fait… Et ? », en le harponnant.

« Et pour tenter de réparer ce qui peut l'être », en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'aimerais vivre ici, avec vous »

« Vraiment ? », moqueur mais avec une pointe d'intérêt dans le regard qui n'a pas échappé à Dean.

« Pourquoi ? » siffle Virgil. « Pourquoi vouloir la prison en lieu et place de la liberté ? », en s'approchant à quelques pas de lui.

« La vraie prison n'est pas toujours celle à laquelle on pense » rétorque Dean.

« Tu pourras sortir d'ici quand bon te semblera pour retrouver cette liberté qui nous est interdite… Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Socrate de pacotille » crache Virgil, en tapotant sur le torse de Dean du bout de son appendice.

« Suffit ! » tonne Balthazar. « Il a raison… Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le silence se prolonge.

« Pour _lui_ » finit par répondre Dean. « Pour vous » poursuit-il.

« Tu ne nous dois rien… Ton erreur ne fut pas notre condamnation, mais le résultat de notre droit à la libre pensée… Le paradis nous est devenu étranger. Ses valeurs ne sont plus les nôtres… Pour ce qui est de la malédiction », dit Samandriel en transformant sa main en flamme. « Ce que nous sommes devenus, est ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui », en éteignant sa main.

« Parle pour toi » marmonne Virgil en jouant avec ses cornes.

« Avoue qu'elle te manquerait » le taquine Balthazar en saisissant son appendice de la main droite.

« TOI », en le retirant vivement. « T'avise pas d'y toucher si tu veux pas y goûter », le menace Virgil.

« Des promesses… Toujours des promesses », minaude-t-il.

« Où est-il ? » lâche Dean, de but en blanc, coupant les deux autres dans leur élan.

« Où penses-tu qu'il soit ? » lui demande Samandriel.

« Merci », en tirant sur les pans de son gilet avant de frotter ses mains sur son pantalon.

.

Il s'est éloigné de quelques pas quand la voix de Balthazar s'élève :

« Nous aurions fait le même choix »

Dean s'arrête avant de reprendre son chemin, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

« Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas carrément de t'épouser tant que tu y es ? » fulmine Virgil.

« Parce que je te réserve cet honneur, mon amour » réplique-t-il.

Personne ne comprend ce que marmonne Virgil, entre ses dents, fou furieux en entrant dans le Beffroi. Personne ne cherche à savoir.

« _Alea jacta est_ » soupire Cupidon.

« Comme tu dis, couche-culotte », en lui tapant sur l'épaule avec affection.

.

.

La lune à moitié pleine éclaire les ruines de la cathédrale. Le ciel est clair, parsemé d'étoiles qui percent la toile céleste.

Dean pénètre dans la nef, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'est plus revenu ici depuis la mort de Castiel et celle d'Abaddon.

Il scrute chaque parcelle, chaque coin et recoin. Il le sait là, il le sent.

« CASS » crie-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. « CASS »

.

Un bruit sourd, et une ombre se détache du mur Nord. Dean reste pétrifié devant le corps voûté qui s'approche de lui. Une des ailes est rétractée dans son dos, l'autre traîne sur le sol, lacérée et brisée.

Ne reste du pantalon que des lambeaux.

« Cass », se désole-t-il.

Celui-ci ne lui répond pas mais se redresse.

« Je suis revenu », en tentant de lui sourire, mais le visage face à lui reste impassible et le regard bleu, glacial.

« Je t'en prie… Dis quelque chose », en faisant un pas vers lui.

.

Un profond grondement, la bouche qui s'entrouvre, les dents qui se montrent et, soudain, Castiel bondit sur lui brusquement, l'attrape par le gilet et le colle au mur. Dean se raccroche à son avant-bras pour tenter de détendre sa prise, étranglé par l'étreinte, les pieds soulevés à 15 centimètres du sol.

« Cass » la voix étouffée.

Ce dernier plante son regard dans le sien. Bleu contre vert.

« Cass », le supplie-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? », de sa voix rauque, au creux de son oreille.

« Parce que… », en tentant de respirer. « Je ne voulais… pas… Pas toi »

Il sent l'étreinte se relâcher légèrement et la chaleur de sa tempe contre la sienne.

« Parce qu'ils ont besoin de toi », poursuit-il, dans un souffle. « J'ai besoin de…de toi »

.

Castiel lâche sa prise mais continue de maintenir Dean contre le mur, torse contre torse.

« Tu étais mort… Je… Il pouvait te ramener »

« Il ne m'a pas ramené » maugrée-t-il. « Il a ramené la… la bête », en laissant son front tomber contre le mur derrière l'épaule de Dean.

« Tu n'es pas une bête », en tentant de le repousser.

Il sent le corps s'abandonner contre lui.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser mort et Khali aurait pu les sauver »

« Non », avec douceur. « Parce que je suis un putain d'égoïste, Cass », en prenant son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à reculer pour lui faire face.

.

Dean qui revoit le corps étendu et sans vie de Castiel. Qui revoit cette étrange aura surgir du néant.

Gabriel, le messager de Dieu. Khali, la déesse de la destruction et de la renaissance.

.

« Hello Dean-o », bras croisés derrière le dos, les yeux couleur miel posé sur la dépouille de l'ange déchu.

Il y avait une vraie tendresse dans le regard de ce grand frère qui s'était agenouillé près son cadet avec déférence. Gabriel avait repoussé avec douceur les mèches de son front. Il s'était excusé d'être arrivé trop tard. Il avait maudit les symboles qui l'avaient empêché de venir à lui. Symboles brisés pour ces hommes avides de sang pour lequel son frère et une partie de sa légion avaient été maudits

« Quelle ironie », en posant sa paume sur son front. « Petit frère ».

Les mots avaient troublé Dean.

Il avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Khali, veillant sur son amant céleste.

Des siècles côte à côte à parcourir le monde et les tréfonds pour rendre justice aux anges qui avaient osé défier l'autorité de Michael en prenant la défense des préférés du Père.

Les autres compagnons de Castiel avaient mis genou à terre, saluant leur supérieur, leur frère, l'archange.

« Je ne peux briser la malédiction : deux archanges au _séjour des justes_ ont plus de pouvoir qu'un messager parcourant les océans » se désola Gabriel en glissant son pouce sur les sourcils de son frère. « Cassie », avec tendresse. « Je peux lui rendre la vie… Tant que le fil qui le relie à toi existe », en levant ses orbes jaunes dans le vert émeraude.

« Quoi ? », abasourdi.

« Je ne pourrai lui rendre forme humaine ou céleste… Les ailes, les crocs, ses mains, même ces blessures, je n'y pourrai rien… Quand bien même je donnerais ma grâce pour qu'il en soit différent »

« Tu me demandes de choisir pour…pour _lui_ », en passant de Gabriel à Castiel. « Il est mort à cause de moi et toi, tu me demandes de choisir pour lui une vie d'éternité à… moitié d'animal ? », anéanti.

« Pourras-tu l'aimer sous cette forme, Dean ? Pourras-tu rester à ses côtés ? Pourras-tu voir au-delà de la bête ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme tel », en regardant le visage apaisé entre ses bras. « Mais c'est…c'est sa vie… De quel droit ? »

« Il ne te reste que peu de temps, Dean », en ouvrant sa main.

Une flamme bleue s'était mise à virevolter sur sa paume.

« Et eux ? », en indiquant les compagnons de Castiel toujours en position, un poing venu s'ajouter au sol à hauteur de genou.

« Ils resteront maudits, qu'il soit en vie ou qu'il soit mort, je ne peux plus rien pour eux »

Ce furent là les seules et uniques paroles de Khali.

« En ton âme et conscience », relance Gabriel, alors que la flamme grandissait.

Dean avait posé sa main sur la joue froide de Castiel. Il refusait de le voir mort, refusait de le perdre. Peu importe que son acte soit jugé égoïste, et ce même si cela devait amener Castiel à le détester. Il méritait de vivre. Un jour, il comprendrait et lui pardonnerait. Dean l'aurait fait si son père avait accepté un tel pacte pour sa mère.

« D'accord », en redressant la tête.

« Dean ? » avait osé Balthazar.

« Pardonnez-moi », en se tournant vers un Gabriel soulagé de son choix.

« Reviens-nous, petit frère », retournant sa paume au-dessus de sa bouche.

.

La flamme bleue avait tournoyé avant de se glisser entre les lèvres et disparaître. Le corps s'était mis à briller obligeant Dean à se cacher les yeux.

Quand il les a rouverts, Gabriel souriait, main sur le front de son cadet dont les paupières s'étaient mises à papillonner.

« Hey, Cassie », le bleu s'ouvrant sur l'or.

« Gaby », d'une voix fatiguée.

« Heureux de te revoir… Tu m'as manqué, petit frère »

.

Dean avait profité de ces retrouvailles pour s'éloigner. Il s'était mordu la joue quand Castiel gémit sous la douleur de son aile brisée. Quand son regard s'était fait horrifié, réalisant qu'il était vivant, mais toujours un monstre.

 _Bones_ se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Dean l'avait enfourché et était parti au galop alors que le cri de Castiel déchirait les entrailles de la cathédrale.

.

Il avait appris par la suite le départ de Gabriel et de Khali. Le hurlement de Castiel l'avait poursuivi durant des jours et des jours, enfermé avec lui dans son atelier.

.

Aujourd'hui, il allait lui offrir sa rédemption.

.

Castiel recule mais Dean ne lâche pas son visage et se noie dans ce bleu hors du temps.

« Dean », capitule-t-il, front contre front.

« Je suis là », en rencontrant ses lèvres.

Baiser lent et effleuré.

.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller fouiller les sacs chez Anaël ? » lance distraitement Balthazar.

« Pour quoi faire ? » s'étonne Samandriel.

« Mon petit oiseau de feu », en le prenant par les épaules. « Je vais te faire goûter un breuvage que même nous, anges déchus, pouvons apprécier à sa juste valeur »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger ni de boire…excepté toi », note Cupidon.

« Merci pour le rappel, baby boy », en levant les yeux au ciel. « Rhum… Whisky… »

« De l'alcool ? » frémit Samandriel.

« Le meilleur pour fêter ça », en prenant la direction de la grotte, veillant à ne pas perturber les retrouvailles entre l'homme et la bête.

« Fêter quoi ? » insiste Cupidon.

« Tu es sûr que tu es bien ce que tu prétends être toi ? » fait Balthazar, effaré. « Parce que même sans l'arc et les flèches, t'es vraiment pas une lumière », en se mettant à rire, suivi par Samandriel.

« Vous pourriez m'attendre » peste Virgil.

« Virgil », lâchant Samandriel pour aussitôt se tourner vers lui.

« T'avise pas de m'approcher » le menaçant de son appendice.

« Tu utilises le mauvais argument », sourire concupiscent.

Ils riaient encore en arrivant dans la grotte.

.

.

Quand Dean se réveille le lendemain, il n'est pas seul. Castiel l'observe, adossé au mur près de la fenêtre.

« Hello, Dean », de sa voix grave et posée, son aile brisée pendant paresseusement sur le sol.

« Viens », fait un Dean enjoué, en se levant, habillé de sa chemise et son pantalon, pieds nus.

Il lui attrape la main et le tire à sa suite. Castiel se laisse faire, amusé, mais ralentit le pas, gêné par son aile.

.

Ils finissent par atteindre le jardin et le camion-vapeur. Dean tire la toile et laisse apparaître un amas de matériel entremêlé devant un Castiel perplexe.

Dean grimpe sur le camion en lui souriant.

« Viens m'aider », en l'incitant de la main.

.

Il sort une armature repliée sur elle-même.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi », en étendant sa création sur le sol. « J'ai mis trois semaines à la mettre au point… Tu vas voir, ça paraît léger et fragile à première vue, mais tu trouveras pas plus solide », en ouvrant l'armature et reculant.

.

Castiel s'approche, mine renfrognée.

« Dean ? », dubitatif.

« Ça ne remplacera pas ton aile, mais au moins avec cet atèle, tu pourras espérer guérir et puis tu pourras replier ton aile comme l'autre et j'ai mis des crochets là et là », en les indiquant. « Tu devras d'abord porter une autre atèle encore plus légère, le temps que ton aile reprenne des forces… Après on pourra faire un essai avec l'autre, tout tient avec un système de harnais. Qui sait, tu finiras peut-être par ne plus en avoir besoin », en ne cessant de parler et de parler, rongé par la nervosité, évitant de croiser le regard de Castiel.

« Dean ? » d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Ce dernier cesse de gesticuler et finit par se retourner. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Castiel en prend possession avec violence, le collant contre le camion-vapeur.

« J'en déduis que ça te plaît ? », en reprenant son souffle.

« Merci »

« Pas de quoi, mec », suivi d'un baiser furtif. « Maintenant, il va falloir t'habiller un peu, t'es pas sortable comme ça », en l'écartant pour le scruter de haut en bas. « Mais… Ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui », rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Dean ? »

« Ça te dirait un aller-direct au septième ciel ? », taquin.

« J'ai bien peur que le paradis nous soit interdit », en tiquant, perplexe.

Dean se met à rire, mains sur les hanches.

« Ne change jamais, Cass »

.

Après avoir rangé l'armature, ils repartent tous les deux, direction le Beffroi.

Le paquet est resté sur le siège avant.

Quand Dean l'ouvrira quelques jours plus tard, il y découvrira un recueil de légendes, dont celle de la forêt d'Emerald, le tout sous la plume d'un certain Trickster dont personne jusque-là n'avait jamais entendu parler.

.

The end

.

 **Et oui, Castiel reste la bête, la malédiction n'est pas levée mais Dean et lui se sont retrouvés et ne se quitteront plus. Je l'ai toujours voulu ainsi.**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura tout de même plu, je vous retrouve d'ici trois ou quatre semaines (je serai à Rouen le 1 juillet au stand Mix Editions, place de l'hôtel de ville pour « Normandie Pride 2017 », vous y êtes le bienvenue).**

 **J'ai plusieurs projets de fic en cours et quelques OS pour « Free to be you and me » à peaufiner. Je verrai ce que je posterai en fonction de mes avancées.**

 **.**

 **A bientôt, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
